The Vampire Diaries Season 2
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of S2 fanfics I've done
1. Ring Of Fire (Datherine)

Ring Of Fire (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, unnamed vampires

Summary: Set in S1 "Fool Me Once" with flashbacks from the past, as well as S2 "The Return." Just a Datherine tribute.

Pairings:

Datherine

*1864*

 _Love is a burning thing_

 _And it makes a fiery ring_

 _Bound by wild desire_

 _I fell into a ring of fire_

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine and human Damon rolled around in bed together until she was on top of him. He knew what she was, but he wasn't afraid, believing that she would never hurt him. She was now on top of him and showed her vampiric face to him, veins showing on her face and fangs coming out.

He touched her face where her veins were, not at all afraid.

She smiled, as he touched her face while she was vamped out.

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _The taste of love is sweet_

 _When hearts like ours meet_

 _I fell for you like a child_

 _Oh, but the fire went wild_

It was a dark night, as they ran through the woods, her at a human pace. Then he caught up with her and soon they stood with her back against a tree.

"Why must you run from me?" he questioned her.

"Because I know that you will chase," she said with a smile.

"Then let me chase you forever."

She used a fingernail to make a cut by her collarbone.

"I won't feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it," she said, teaching him to take whatever he wanted without consequences.

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, as he bent towards the opened wound to drink from her.

*Fool Me Once*

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

It was a dismal night, as vampire Damon stood in the tomb, looking around at the desiccated vampires, looking for Katherine, a blood bag in hand, thinking that she'd be in the tomb. When he looked around at the vampires though, he didn't see Katherine. He saw every vampire from 1864, but her. Angry, hurt, upset, and grieving, thinking she was possibly dead for good, he through the blood bag at the wall and it splattered.

"She's not here," he said. Then he yelled, "She's not here!"

*The Return*

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

It was a dismal night in the living room, as they stood in front of each other after Damon had called a pause on their make out.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth, just this once."

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer. The truth is…I've never loved you."

She left the boarding house, as her words sunk in, though she'd lied to him to protect him.

Upset at what she'd said, he threw an empty shot glass at the fireplace and it shattered into pieces.


	2. Tightrope (Datherine)

Tightrope

Characters: Damon, Kat

Summary: Set in S1 "Fool Me Once" and S2 "The Return," "The Sun Also Rises," and "As I Lay Dying" with some 1864 flashbacks. Just a Datherine songfic.

Pairings:

Datherine

*1864*

 _I woke up before the sun_

 _Chased your ghost across the yard_

 _Through the fog and tumbling dark 'til you were gone_

 _Virginia_

 _I can hardly breathe_

 _I've forgotten how to sleep_

 _And your face still haunts my dreams when I'm alone_

 _So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

 _Too far off the ground_

 _I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_

It was a dismal night, as Damon chased after her through the woods.

"Where are we going?" he questioned her.

"Everywhere!" she said back.

Finally, he caught up to her and she stood against a tree.

"Why must you run from me?"

"Because I know that you will chase."

"Then let me chase you forever," he said.

She made a cut by her collarbone. "I won't feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it."

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, before feeding from the cut.

*Fool Me Once*

 _Yes_

 _I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

 _So afraid to fall_

 _And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all_

 _The things I gave away_

 _They're not coming back for me_

 _Should've learned from my mistakes but I never do_

 _As I lay here all alone I hang up before I call_

 _And admit to all my faults to pass the time_

 _So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

 _Too far off the ground_

 _I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_

He stood in the tomb, looking around at the vampires, not seeing Katherine anywhere.

"She's not here," he realized. "She's not here!" he yelled, throwing the blood bag against the rock wall.

*1864*

 _Yes_

 _I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

 _So afraid to fall_

 _And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all_

 _There's a place we used to go_

 _Today I went alone_

 _If there's a message in this song_

 _Well I don't know_

It was a beautiful day, as he lay in bed, her on top of him. She changed her face to vampiric. When she did, he touched her face where the veins were, not afraid that she would hurt him, believing that she would never hurt him.

*The Sun Also Rises*

 _So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

 _Too far off the ground_

 _I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_

 _Yes_

 _I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

 _So afraid to fall_

"So, what? 145 years and no last goodbye?" Katherine questioned him after finding out that he'd been bitten by a werewolf.

"For you? You don't get a goodbye," he replied.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure_

 _So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

 _Too far off the ground_

 _I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_

She rested a hand on the side of his face after having him drink the cure, hoping it wasn't too late. She acted like she didn't care, but she did care. She cared more than he would ever know.

He looked at her.

"You came."

"Of course I came. I owed you one."

He silently watched, as she left.

*The Return*

 _Yes_

 _I'm walking on a tightrope wire_

 _So afraid to fall_

 _And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure_

 _And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all_

It was a dismal night at the Salvatore boarding house, as they made out in the living room, her against the wall, going at vampire speed, as they did so.


	3. Fix You (Daroline)

Fix You (Daroline)

Characters: Damon, Caroline, Bill (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1, 2, and 3. Based off of Coldplay's song "Fix You." Just a Daroline tribute.

Pairings:

Daroline

*Our Town*

 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

It was a nebulous night, as Damon lay in bed at Caroline's house with her after she'd been cured of Tyler's bite.

"My dad hates me," she sobbed.

He put an arm around her in comfort.

*Pilot*

 _And high up above or down below_

 _When you're too in love to let it go_

 _But if you never try you'll never know_

 _Just what you're worth_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

It was a dismal night, as Damon sat on the couch with Caroline, an arm around her in comfort.

"How come the guys I want, never want me? I try so hard, but I'm never the one," she said. At this time, she and Damon weren't together yet. They were just friends.

*Brave New World

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace_

 _Tears stream down your face and I_

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

 _Tears stream down your face and I_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

It was a dark night, as Damon walked down a hall at the Mystic High. He sensed a presence and turned around to see Caroline.

"I remember," she said, and stepped forward towards him.

"That's impossible. Unless you were turning into a…" He realized what was happening. She was turning into a vampire. Some time after giving her his blood to save her life and now, she'd died.

She kicked him, sending him skidding across the hallway.

"You suck."

He watched, as she left and then he got to his feet.


	4. Always There When She Needs Him

Characters: Damon, Elena

Summary: Got this idea from something I read yesterday and from my dream last night. Set in that one episode where Elena is trapped in the car with fire everywhere. Difference is that Stefan's not in the back to open the back and Alaric is I'm not sure where. Anyway, Elena is trapped there without any escape. Will someone find her in time, or will it be too late to save her? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

It was a dark night, as Elena tried desperately to get out of the car and get someone's help by yelling out, but it was no use. No one was anywhere near at the moment. Smoke filled her lungs and she was having a hard time breathing, as she desperately tried with all her might to get out. And then, after several long moments, if not longer, she passed out inside the car.

Half an hour later, Damon was walking when he smelled fire. That's when he followed it, only to find someone inside a car that was on fire.

In an instant, he was at the passenger's side door. Ignoring, the pain, he opened the door. That's when he knew who was in there. The love of his life. He gently picked her up in his arms and at vamp speed, got as far away from the car as possible.

He layed her gently down on the grass.

He couldn't hear anything coming from her.

 _Elena. No. You can't be. I can't lose you. Come back to me, he thought to himself._

After a few minutes of trying to bring her back, she awoke, gasping and coughing. He helped her sit up, as he sighed in relief that she was okay.

After she was done, he helped her to her feet.


	5. The Reclamater

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce headed into Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was headed towards the school where there was a dance being held for the students.  
Once in the parking lot, she spotted Elena Gilbert in a car that was on fire. Since Elena was her family, she made the decision to go help her. Family meant everything to her. She would be there for her family this time. She wouldn't let her human family die, nor her vampire family. Not if she could help it.  
At vamp speed, avoiding the fiery parking lot, she was instantly at the passenger's door. She hissed when she broke the glass, but ignored the pain, as she gently pulled Elena Gilbert out of the car.  
Once she had her out of the car, she picked her up in her arms and carried her towards the trees, and gently layed her down on the grass there.  
Once she had her layed down, she knelt by her and assessed the condition she was in.  
She sighed in relief when she knew that Elena would be okay.  
She pulled her gently into her arms and got ready to pick her up and head over to Elena's, when Elena started to come to.  
"Elena?" she called.  
Elena expected it to be Damon that had saved her, but it wasn't, as she looked up at her.  
"Katherine?"  
"It's me. I was just heading to the party when I saw you there," Katherine said.  
She helped Elena to her feet.  
"You should go home and rest," Katherine suggested to her.  
"I'm fine."  
"I know you are. I just want to make sure you really are okay. You are my family and I do what's best for my family."  
"And what if I said I don't want to lay down and rest?"  
"Then I would say I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want, so if that's what you really want, go have fun. And I'll be there if you need anything."  
With that, Katherine and Elena went inside to enjoy the rest of the party for the night, hoping not to run into either of the Salvatore brothers for the moment. They didn't want a million questions on why she was back and what happened.


	6. The Decent

It was a dark night, as Damon stood in the middle of the living room facing a silver werewolf. He has pissed she and Mason off earlier. Not the smartest idea since tonight was a full moon.  
Jules, the werewolf, stood a foot away, teeth bared, snarling and growling. Then she leapt at him.  
Damon Salvatore was instantly away from her, avoiding her. He didn't know how long he would be able to do so, though. She was a pissed off werewolf. He was a vampire. They were natural born enemies.  
Elena walked in for a visit, closing the door behind herself.  
When she walked into the living room, she saw the scene. Damon was in a corner by the fireplace, a werewolf stalking towards him.  
"Stop!" she said to it. "Don't hurt him!"  
It stopped and looked at her.  
"Please!" she begged.  
Jules finally realized Elena wouldn't let her do what she wanted to do, so she fled through the window she had broken.  
Damon relaxed and walked up to Elena.  
"Elena. So glad to see you," he commented with a smirk.  
"I bet. I just saved your life."  
"I know," he replied with a smirk.


	7. In The Nick of Time

It was a dark night as John Gilbert, Elena's uncle, stood over Anna whom had awoken. The basement was on fire and wood started falling.  
"Anna," John greeted before taking out a stake.  
"No," she whispered weakly, vervain still in her system.  
John raised the stake.  
Just then, Elena Gilbert came rushing down the stairs.  
He stopped when he saw Elena.  
"Uncle John, no!" she yelled.  
"Elena, I have to."  
"No, you don't," she replied, standing just inches from him.  
"It's our family duty," he reminded her.  
"No," Elena said firmly.  
He put the stake away.  
Elena knelt by Anna and helped her slowly to her feet, as she got to her own feet.  
"Get out of here. Go find your mother and get home."  
Anna slowly left to do as Elena said.  
Elena looked at her uncle.  
"We're the good guys. We don't kill good people. Anna, Pearl, Damon, and the others have done nothing wrong. You should just go home."  
Elena ran to Damon and knelt at his side.  
"Damon. Damon, can you hear me?" she said urgently to the unconscious Salvatore brother.  
John left the building.  
Once John emerged, he saw Caroline and Alaric head towards the building.  
"She's in there," John informed them, as he walked past them.  
"I'll help her," Caroline said. "Stay here."  
As Caroline headed in, she knew whom John had meant. Elena. Elena was in there. And as she headed down the stairs, she saw Elena at Damon's side.  
Caroline Forbes came over.  
Elena looked around and saw her vampiress best friend.  
"Get him out of here. I have to help Katherine," Elena told her BFF, before getting to her feet and heading over to Katherine.  
As Elena knelt at her side, Caroline did as she was told. She knew better than to argue with Elena. After all, Elena could be stubborn at times; more so than herself.

"Katherine, can you hear me?" Elena called.  
Nothing.  
"If you can hear me, I'm going to get you out of here."  
With that, the human look-alike put an arm around her, put Katherine's arm around her shoulders, and got to her feet, using her own body weight to hold her up. Then she headed towards the stairs as another pillar that held up the ceiling, fell and the fire got even worst. As it did, she started to cough.  
Ric helped Caroline with Damon when she appeared. They gently got him a distance away from the building, on his back, on some grass.  
"We should be fine now. Find Tyler and get home," Ric said.  
She obeyed.  
He walked into the flaming building to help Elena out, when he saw her with Katherine. He gently carried the vampiress when he saw them, Elena at his side.  
Once by Damon, Alaric knelt down at his left and gently layed her down on her back.  
"I'll help Katherine," Elena said, going to kneel at her side.  
The Vampire Hunter knew what she meant, so he got to his feet and took out his pocket knife, handing it to her.  
"Not too deep. It's sharp," he warned her.  
Elena took it and he knelt by his vampire friend.  
Elena cut her wrist, pulled Katherine gently into her arms, and put her wrist to the vampiress' lips, making the blood go down her throat.  
Alaric didn't know what to do for Damon, so he just looked down at his friend. He'd give him his blood, but the Vampire Hunter had issues with giving vampires his blood.  
A few minutes later, Katherine started to drink. But a few moments later, she stopped and looked up at Elena. She then sat up and held out her wrist after biting it.  
"You need to heal."  
Elena knew she had to, so she drank, ignoring the taste.  
A few moments later, Elena stopped and both of their wrists healed.  
Elena and Katherine got to their feet and went to stand by Ric and Damon.  
"You should make sure the others are okay," Elena told him. "I'll be alright. They won't hurt me."  
Ric got to his feet.  
"I'll see you later then."  
He left, as the girls knelt at his right side.  
Kat bit her wrist and put it to her childe's lips, making her blood go down his throat to help him.  
Not long afterward, he drank before letting go and looking up at them. Then he got to his feet and together, the three of them left.


	8. The Dark Knight

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine Pierce walked into her residential home. And that's when she sensed someone else. She was standing by the threshold to the living room, when she turned around.  
"Hello, Katherine. Klaus sends his regards," he said, as he stabbed her in the middle of her chest.  
"James," she said in shock. And then, as a scent wafted over her and she heard Damon yell, "Katherine!", she was barely able to say, "Come in," inviting him inside.  
As Damon through James away from her, she staggered back once before losing her balance. And then, as she lay on her back, she knew the dagger had vervain on it.  
Damon through the werewolf against a wall, ripped his heart out, and dropped it before racing over to his Sire.  
He knelt down beside her and pulled the dagger out, tossing it to the floor, and looked down at her.  
As her wound healed, he helped her up as he got to his own feet.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Like I just got vervained."  
He saw that she didn't look good.  
"Katherine, look at me."  
She tried to do as he said.  
"Focus, Kat," he said, for once in a long time, using his nickname for her.  
"Damon," she said.  
As she collapsed, he caught her from hitting the floor with a hand between her shoulder blades, an arm holding her up. Then he left the house to go home with her in his arms, knowing she would be okay once the vervain was out of her system. Blood would help, but not his. It would give her more vervain, since he mixed a little of vervain with alcohol every day and night. She needed someone else's. Maybe Elena would be willing.

Later, she awoke after Elena had given her some of her blood. Katherine could see that she was on the couch at the boarding house with Elena and Damon by the couch with worried faces.  
"I'll be fine," she assured them, as she slowly sat up.


	9. Continguous (Near) Death

It was a beautiful day, as Klaus and Katherine stood not far from where the sun stream in through a window. Klaus wanted her to tell him the truth of what had been going on, while he had been out of the house.  
"Tell me the truth," he growled at her.  
"I'd rather die."  
"Then die," he said, being impatient.  
He tied her to a wooden chair in the sun and left the house. And as she sat there tied to the chair in the sun, she screamed in pain, as she burned.

An hour and a half later, Damon Salvatore stood outside Alaric's apartment and knocked. When nobody opened it and he heard a groan from inside, he opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind himself.  
Upon seeing her, he raced towards and knelt in front of her. As he worked with the ropes to untie her, she was still burning. He head was down, eyes closed. He couldn't hear anything from her, which worried him.  
Once the ropes were off her, he got to his feet and gently picked her up in his arms. He then layed her gently picked her up in his arms. He then layed her gently down in the middle of the floor, out of the sunlight. He raced to the bar where her jacket was and grabbed it, racing back. He then knelt at her side and listened for breathing.  
She was breathing, but it was so shallow and faint, he could barely hear it; even with his vampire hearing.  
As he gently lifted her, her head went back. He pulled her into his arms and covered her skin with both her jacket and his. Then he got to his feet with her, walked out, closed the door behind himself, and raced towards the boarding house.

Once home, he closed the front door and raced to his couch. He gently layed her down on his couch and took the jackets off her. He sets hers on the recliner in front of the fireplace, and put his own back on.  
He positioned her head gently back, bit wrist, and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.  
While he was feeding her his blood, Elena opened the door and walked in, closing it behind herself.  
"You found her," she said.  
"Yeah. At Ric's. That means he's in Ric's body. He nearly killed her. He must really want her dead," Damon explained.  
Elena stood not far from the couch.  
"Will she be okay?"  
"She'll have to wake up for me to know," he informed the doppelganger.  
Elena was silent, unsure of what to say.

An hour later, Katherine awoke, coughing and gasping. Damon helped her sit up, seated on the couch by her. He rested gentle hands on either side of her head, careful of her burnt skin. He looked into her face for any signs that she might not make it.  
"Katherine," he greeted, once she had her breath.  
He took his hands away.  
"Damon. Thanks. You saved my life."  
"Yes. And don't make me regret it. What happened?"  
She explained to him what happened.  
"I probably said the wrong thing to Klaus," she commented.  
"Yeah. You think?" he said sarcastically. He then added, "You nearly died."  
"Yeah, well, I can be stupid sometimes. I'll be more careful next time," she said. She added that last part when she saw his worried look.


	10. Danger

Characters: Katherine, Klaus, and Trevor

Summary: Katherine gets hurt. Will someone find her in time, or will it be too late? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kat/Klaus

 **Kat's POV**

I run through the forest at vampire speed and agility through Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm running for my life from a vampire. Trevor. He hates me so much, he wants to kill me. I'm scared for my life, as I'm running through the dark night through the forest. I can't let him catch me, or I know he'll kill me for sure. I used him back when I had been a new vampiress. Now he wants me dead. I know this and I can't let that happen. My first rule of survival. Never die. My second rule of survival. Always stay one step ahead of the enemy.

Suddenly, I get thrown and I land on my back on the ground. Then he pins me against a tree, one hand around my throat tightly, the other with a stake.

"Any last words?" he asks.

"Go to fucking Hell!" I say.

"Nice choice of words," he comments.

He raises it and plunges it into my chest and everything goes black.

 **Klaus' POV**

I'm going for a walk through the woods on my way home, when I smell blood. Not just any blood. Her blood. I head towards the smell of her blood.

A few minutes later, when I arrive, I see Trevor walking away and I instantly know that it was him that did that to her.

We fight and I soon kill him.

I go and kneel beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina," I say before pulling out the stake.

I gently pull her into my arms and bite my wrist, putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat.

 **Kat's POV**

I stand on a grassy plane, as I look down at my village. I don't remember there being a hill by my human village, but things have probably changed over there since I was human. I sense someone that I never would've thought I would ever see ever again after she was killed so many centuries ago.

I turn around and I'm right as always. I'm Katherine. I'm always right. There she is. My mother. I know I'm dreaming, but I can't help it. Humanity is a vampire's worst weakness. Like a human that has been separated from its mother for too long, I run towards her. I may be a vampire, but I still miss her. When I reach her, we both hug.

I slowly come to.

"Katerina," he says.

I know that voice. It surprises me. Why would he of all creatures save me?

"Klaus," I say back and look up at him.

He helps me to my feet as he gets to his own feet.


	11. Rose

Damon Salvatore in all his knight in shining, dark armor approached Elena Gilbert in her room, as she came out of the bathroom in her nighties.

"Nice p-j's," he commented.

She looked at him.

"Damon, I'm tired."

He stood just inches in front of her.

"I brought you something."

He held her Vervain necklace up so she could see it.

"My necklace. You got it back. I thought I lost it."

She reached up to take it from him, but he pulled it back.

"Please give it back."

"I have to tell you something."

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

He gave her a look.

"Damon, don't go there."

"You only have to hear it this once."

They looked at each other.

He began.

"Elena, I love you. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does."

He set the necklace down on top of her dresser and bent down towards her, his left hand caressing the side of her face. With a gentleness she didn't know he could possess, he kissed her on the lips. Once. Then twice. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, whether it be politeness or something telling her this was supposed to happen, she wasn't sure. She only knew that the second time his lips touched hers, she kissed back.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

Now she knew. She loved both Salvatore brothers. She had been stubborn, telling Damon 'It will always be Stefan.' Why had it taken her so long to finally see it? To finally admit to herself that, like Katherine, she loved them both? And like Katherine, she had chosen Stefan in the beginning. But unlike Katherine, she saw her mistake and wanted to fix it. She wished she could. But she couldn't without hurting one of them. She had already hurt Damon by choosing Stefan like Katherine had.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this," he said, but before he could compel her, his brother came in at vampire speed and through him.

Both realized he had seen what had happened, as the brawl went on.

Amazingly, even at the rate they were going, they managed not to hurt or break anything.

"Stefan, stop! Damon! Both of you!" she yelled at them from where she stood.

They ended it with Stefan jumping out of her window the same way he had come.

Damon strode up to her.

"Now where were we?"

"Damon, don't. I love you. You don't need to make me forget."

By now, she had her necklace on.

"Very well, then," he replied, sensing she was telling the truth.

He leaned in and they shared yet another kiss.

Elena Gilbert woke up to sunlight shining through her window. She sat on the side of her bed to wake up and recalled last night. Everything. She walked over to her dresser to pull out clothes to wear for the day.

When she headed to the bathroom, she saw the door was closed, so she opened it and saw Him there. He was just putting on his shirt, also getting ready for the day.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Clearly, you don't remember last night."

Then she remembered. She had gone to bed with Damon beside her.

"I thought you would've left by now."

"It must be shocking to you, me still being here after our little sleepover, then."

"I wouldn't call it a sleepover. And unless you want me to have to get ready in the guest bathroom, you should probably leave."

"What? You don't trust me to behave enough?"

"Trust is putting it mildly considering you."

"Well, if your housekeeper is still away, I'm going to fix you some breakfast with a little taste of wine."

He gave her a smile and then walked up and kissed her forehead.

"See you downstairs."

She closed the door behind herself.

"Weird," she commented to herself before starting the shower.

A few minutes later, she walked into the kitchen and saw Damon putting some French toast on a plate, which he set down on the bar. There was already a glass of wine ready for her.

"You know you don't have to do this just for me, right?"

"I know, but let's just say this is my gift to you for the day."

She sat down at the bar and began to eat, while he turned the stove off and set the pan in the sink.

"I didn't know we were cooking today," Alaric commented, as he entered the kitchen a few moments later, when Elena had finished her toast and was sipping wine.

"It's my gift to her for today. Something I think she enjoyed very much."

"Yes. Thank you, Damon."

"You are very welcome, Elena."

"Wine first thing in the morning?" Alaric commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like you've never done that before, Ric. And besides, it's not a crime," Damon replied to him.

Elena stood up and set her dishes in the sink.

She looked at Damon.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Let's go to my place. A guy has to eat or he dies from hunger."

"I hope that wasn't a joke, because that wasn't funny."

"Let's go. See you later, Ric."

"Keep her safe, Damon."

Alaric watched as he and Elena left him alone in the empty Gilbert house.

It was a dark, cold night as Elena walked through the woods on her way home.

Suddenly, as she got closer to the heart of the woods, she heard the sound of a werewolf, as if it was attacking something. It was growling and snarling. So she decided to follow the sound to investigate. She just hoped it wasn't someone that she cared about.

When she arrived, she saw who and what it was attacking. Katherine Pierce. She needed help. It looked like it had already bitten her more than once. And right now it was tearing into her arm.

With as much as she could muster, Katherine dislocated its shoulder with her free hand and through it off herself. It howled in pain and then limped off, as she got to her feet and grabbed for a tree to lean against, once she was on her feet. She rested her head on the bark of a tree and closed her eyes.

Elena rushed over to her.

A scent wafted over the vampiress.

"Elena," she whispered before collapsing, the last of her strength evaporating from her.

Elena caught her as she collapsed.

Without hesitation, Elena took her cell phone out with her free hand and called Damon up for help. She couldn't exactly carry her all the way back to the Salvatore boarding house. She wasn't a vampire, hybrid, or even a werewolf. She was only a human. Just a human. Nothing else. Nothing attached.

Damon walked quickly into the mansion and went upstairs to his bedroom, Elena following behind him.

Once inside the bedroom, he layed Katherine down on his bed. He kissed her forehead and then turned around to look at Elena.

"Get a wet wash cloth and stay with her. I'll be back."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go find my brother and tell him what happened. He may be over the edge, but he still cares. A sire's bond is strong. When you're sired, you'll always care about your sire and it'll hurt when your sire is gone for good. We need a cure. Fast. Just one werewolf bite is deadly to vampires. I've never dealt with this before. I don't know the cure. And Katherine's been bitten more than once. I'm estimating three or more bites she has had," he told her.

"Be careful, Damon."

"Aren't I always?"

He walked over to her and kissed her before vanishing.

Stefan Salvatore walked the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was hurt. Mentally. He couldn't believe it. After all he and Elena had been through, how could they do that to him? He was angered and hurt all at the same time. He had mixed feelings about what he had seen. Now he truly realized that he and Elena were over. Done for. His brother had won. Like always. He had always taken from Stefan what he wanted for himself. How selfish of his brother. He thought that he had changed. But he was wrong. He seemed to always be wrong about one thing or another these days.

Just then, he stopped. There stood Damon.

"If you've come to apologize, you don't need to. You won. It's over."

"Actually, it's about Katherine. She's dying, Stefan. A werewolf bit her. Elena found her and she told me what happened."

"Where is she?"

"The house. Elena's with her."

Stefan decided that his feud he had with Damon should wait until after Katherine was okay. He wanted Katherine to live. She was his sire and she had chosen him in the very beginning. And now that he thought of it, he still loved Katherine.

"We need Klaus," Stefan told him.

"Why?"

"His blood is the cure."

"So what's the plan?"

"You're going to go get Klaus to give you his blood so she'll live and I'll watch Katherine."

"You better behave."

"Oh, I think I can manage it better than you ever could."

Damon watched as his brother left at vampire speed to go watch over Katherine.

He sighed. Nothing ever would really change when it came to Stefan and Katherine. Those two would always love each other. No matter how many centuries you put between them. Or better yet, no matter what obstacles they had to cross to meet. But he was way over being jealous about their love. He loved Elena and she loved him.

With that, he started to make his way towards where Klaus lived with his sister Rebekah.

Klaus was at home sitting on his couch drinking a glass of blood, when Damon walked in.

"What a surprise. What do I owe of this special visit of yours today? Is this about Elena? Is she well?" Klaus greeted him.

"I wouldn't be here unless I had to. I need your blood. Katherine was bitten by a werewolf."

"Now why would I just hand you over my blood?"

"Because it's for Stefan and Katherine."

"You know I don't do favors. But since this is a family matter, I'll oblige."

Klaus stood up and set his glass down on the end table beside his couch.

Elena was damping a wet wash cloth on the vampiress' face, when she slowly came to.

She stopped, setting the cloth on the end table.

"Elena?" she said weakly.

She looked down at her vampire descendant.

"Hey."

"I'm dying," she informed her.

"I know. Damon filled me in."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know where Stefan is, but Damon went to go tell him what happened and find the cure."

There was a second voice that answered Katherine, as he walked in.

"I'm right here, Kat. And I'm not leaving. I'm here until the end."

Elena looked up to see Stefan in the room, walking towards them, looking at Katherine with so much worry and love. Damon had been right. But of course, Damon was always right. He knew things that most vampires as young or old as him, would never have known. Probably not until it was too late. But him loving Katherine only now was a betrayal all on its own. He had betrayed her yet again. First for doing the most horrid things he could ever do and say to her. And now, this. It broke her heart.

He strode over to Katherine, as Elena left the room to leave them alone. She couldn't stand to see them together like this, even if Katherine was dying. She knew this, so she simply left the room. She didn't want to argue with him or anything about her decision a few nights ago. The decision that she loved Damon more than she loved Stefan. But in truth, she truly would always care for Stefan. But she loved both of the Salvatore brothers. At least, she thought she did. She wasn't so sure if she should keep fighting for Stefan to come back or not. He didn't need her like he used to need her. And she had Damon. She didn't need Stefan anymore. She hoped that he would see it sooner or later. She just hoped.

Stefan walked up to Kat and sat at her bedside. He stroked her hair.

"You're going to get out of this, Kat. I promise you. You're not going to die if we can help it. Damon went to get the cure. I won't let you die. Never. I love you," he confessed to her.

She smiled weakly.

"I love you too."

He bent down and kissed her.

She kissed back softly, very weak and helpless now.

"You're not going to die. Not yet, Kat."

"That's what you say," she whispered.

He looked down at her.

He didn't want to lose her. He loved her. She was his sire. He would always care and love her. He had in the beginning the moment he set eyes on her when he had been human. And he still loved her. He would love her forever.

"It's like fate all over again," she whispered.

He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"No it's not. As I said, you're not going to die tonight. I'm not ready to say good-bye, Kat. Maybe someday I will have to, but not tonight. Not when we have just began to get back to normal the way it used to be between us."

He looked into her eyes.

She closed her eyes.

"Stefan, sometimes it's hard, but you have to," she whispered.

She rested her free hand softly on the side of his face.

"Kat, you can't leave me. I don't want you to."

"Maybe someday I'll come back," she susurrated. "But for now, I'm dying."

"Please, Kat. You have to stay with me just a little bit longer."

He kissed her again and she kissed back in susurration.

A few minutes later, Damon walked into the room.

"Got it," he announced.

He walked up to them quickly.

Stefan took the bottle.

"Kat, it's here. You're going to be fine."

Stefan pulled her into his arms and had her drink it.

Once finished, he layed her gently back down.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Stefan replied.

Damon left the room and came down the stairs to leave the two love birds alone.

It was a dark night, as Stefan and Katherine walked alongside each other, hand in hand. They were now together as one. And now, they would move on with their lives, as much as they could. They would never leave each other. They loved one another too much to hurt the other. They were happy. So were Damon and Elena. So they all lived happily ever after in the end.


	12. How You Remind Me (Kalijah)

How You Remind Me

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2-4. Based on "How You Remind Me."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic- Day*

 _Never made it as a wise man_

 _I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

 _Tired of living like a blind man_

 _I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

 _And this is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _Been to the bottom of every bottle_

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine stood in front of Elijah in an alleyway in Pennsylvania.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused her.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his face away and she put her hand down.

"You don't believe me," she realized.

He looked at her.

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away.

She caught up with him, resting a hand on his arm.

He stopped walking and looked at her, then her hand, then her, then her arm, and finally her again.

She got the hint and let go.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he walked away, knowing that she'd lost his trust when she'd lied to him. Even if it was only one time.

*American Gothic- Night*

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream, "are we having fun yet?"_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

 _It's not like you didn't know that_

 _I said I love you and I swear I still do_

 _And it must have been so bad_

 _Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

 _And this is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine stood in front of him on a sidewalk, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Wait."

"What do you want?" he questioned, irritated, wanting to be left alone.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

She took the vial of the cure out of her purse and set it in his hand.

"You have the cure," he stated.

"Yes. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I managed to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He was silent and looked at the cure, before watching her walk away.

*Mikaelson Mansion*

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _Been to the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

It was a nebulous night, as Elijah stood in front of her, having just told her that he had chosen to go to New Orleans to help Klaus. He was following Klaus to New Orleans. He still loved her, but at the time, he felt like he had to once again choose his family over her. And so he chose his family over love just like he always did.

"Please, Elijah. It's our turn," she pleaded with him, wanting him to stay with her so they could finally be together without Klaus' interference.

"Katerina." He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina."

She watched with a broken heart, as he walked away once again, choosing Klaus over her. This time though, she knew that this was partly her fault for lying to him. She'd broken his trust. She understood that he didn't know if he could trust her or not anymore.

*England- 1492*

 _Never made it as a wise man_

 _I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

 _And this is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _Been to the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream, "are we having fun yet?"_

 _Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_

 _Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_

 _Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_

 _Yeah, yeah, no, no_

It was a beautiful day, as Katerina and Elijah played chase on the Mikaelson estate. She stopped and laughed, saying, "You're meant to catch me."

He smiled and replied, saying, "Well, if I catch you then the game will be over."


	13. Say You'll Remember Me (Kalijah)

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Say You'll Remember Me/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus (mentioned), Nadia (mentioned)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Summary: Set in S2, 4, and 5. Based on Taylor Swift's "Wildest Dreams."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pairings:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Kalijahbr / _/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"*500 Years of Solitude*/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emHe said, "Let's get out of this town./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emDrive out of this city, away from the crowds."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emI thought heaven can't help me now/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emNothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emHe's so tall and handsome as hell/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emHe's so bad but he does it so well/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emI can see the end as it begins/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" It was a beautiful day, as a human Katherine lay in bed, dying of old age. She was lost in memories, as she lay there. She felt like she was ready to die though. After the life she'd led as a vampire, it was only right for it to finally be her time. Besides, there was no way out. She couldn't be fixed, because time was finally catching up with her and she would be going where she knew she deserved to go. She would either find peace on the Other Side, or she would be going in another direction due to all the sins she'd committed as a vampiress. She was fated not to live long as a human. If there was a way to stop it, she would, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. Nadia would have to live the rest of her vampiress life without her and try to be happy, because Katherine knew that she would never get to spend a long enough life with her daughter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"*England- 1492*/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emMy one condition is/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emSay you'll remember me/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emStanding in a nice dress,/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emStaring at the sunset, babe/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emRed lips and rosy cheeks/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emSay you'll see me again/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emEven if it's just in your/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emWildest dreams, ah-ha oh, /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emWildest dreams, ah-ha oh./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" It was a dismal night, as Katerina Petrova stood by a table of food. She was soon introduced to Klaus and Elijah and gave a bow to both of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "My pleasure," Elijah replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Klaus took her hand and kissed it. When she called him Niklaus, he said, "Please. That's what my mother calls me. Call me Klaus."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" She gave a smile at them both, but was more intrigued with Elijah. She felt like she could trust him, even though they had only just met./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"*Tomb*/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emI said, "No one has to know what we do."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emHis hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emAnd his voice is a familiar sound/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" She looked at him from within the tomb, when she saw him appear. She didn't know what his intentions were, but she knew that half the time his loyalty was to Klaus, so she was indecisive whether she could trust him or not. She didn't know in this century what he wanted or what he was doing in Mystic Falls./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Elijah sensed what she was feeling and said to her, "I'm glad you have a good sense to be frightened, Katerina."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"*American Gothic- Mikaelson Mansion*/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emNothing lasts forever but this is getting good now/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emHe's so tall and handsome as hell/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emHe's so bad but he does it so well/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emAnd when we've had our very last kiss/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emMy last request is/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emSay you'll remember me/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emStanding in a nice dress,/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emStaring at the sunset, babe/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emRed lips and rosy cheeks/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emSay you'll see me again/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emEven if it's just in your/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emWildest dreams, ah-ha oh, /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emWildest dreams, ah-ha oh./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Katherine and Elijah stood in front of each other, Katherine not knowing what Elijah would choose. But then he informed her that he was leaving town to help Klaus in New Orleans. She didn't want him to leave, but she couldn't do much. There was only one thing she could do to try and make him stay./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Please, Elijah. It's our turn," she pleaded./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Katerina," he said. He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" She watched, as he walked away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"*American Gothic- Day*/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emYou see me in hindsight/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emTangled up with you all night/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emBurning it down/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emSomeday when you leave me/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emI bet these memories/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emFollow you around/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emYou'll see me in hindsight/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emTangled up with you all night/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emBurning it down/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emSomeday when you leave me/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emI bet these memories/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emFollow you around/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Elijah and Katherine stood in front of each other, half talking and half arguing with one another./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he needed to know./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah." She put her hand down when he turned his face away. "You don't believe me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" He looked at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" She watched for a moment, as he walked away, before catching up with him and putting a hand on his arm, stopping him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Wait."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" He looked at her hand, then her, then her hand again, and finally her once more./p  
p class="MsoNormal" She got the hint and let go./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Goodbye, Katherine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" She could only watch, as he walked away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"*Mikaelson Estate- 1492*/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emSay you'll remember me/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emStanding in a nice dress,/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emStaring at the sunset, babe/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emRed lips and rosy cheeks/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emSay you'll see me again/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emEven if it's just pretend/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emSay you'll remember me/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emStanding in a nice dress/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emStaring at the sunset, babe/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emRed lips and rosy cheeks/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emSay you'll see me again/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emEven if it's just in your (just pretend, just pretend)/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emWildest dreams, ah-ha ho/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emIn your wildest dreams, ah-ha ho/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em(even if it's just in your wildest dreams) ah-ha/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emIn your wildest dreams, ah-ha/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" It was a beautiful day on the Mikaelson estate, as Elijah and Katerina played chase. She stopped running and gave a laugh, saying, "You're meant to catch me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" He stopped as well and replied, saying, "Well, if I catch you, then the game will be over."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" They gave a smile at each other, before going to sit on a cement bench./p 


	14. The House Guest

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce walked into the Salvatore boarding house in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Damon Salvatore was just coming down the stairs.  
"Katherine," he greeted her.  
"Damon," she greeted back.  
There wasn't much to say between the two. Not after everything that happened between the two over the centuries.  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned her.  
"Can't I be here without a reason?" she contradicted him.  
"No. Because you always want something," he replied back.  
"Not this time around," she told him.  
"I find that very hard to believe. What is it that you want?"  
"I told you; nothing."  
She sat down on his couch.  
He left the living room to go into the kitchen to get away from her. He wasn't a big fan of Katherine. Not since she had played games with him and Stefan.

Damon was in the kitchen, when Alaric, at vamp speed, was instantly at Katherine's side where she was on the couch.  
"Damon!" Kat yelled, just as Alaric plunged the stake into her and said, "Good-bye, Katherine."  
Alaric gave a smirk.

Damon rushed in when he heard her, just as Alaric ran out of the house, which Damon saw. Even though he didn't love Katherine, she was still his Sire. A Sire's bond was the strongest of all. He cared about her, even though he never showed it; until now.  
He was instantly at her side.  
He pulled the stake out and gently took her in his arms, positioning her head back. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat. He hoped she would be okay.

An hour later, she slowly started to come to, which meant she would be okay.


	15. The House Guest (2nd version)

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce came down the stairs to get a bag of blood from the cooler in the basement. She set the bag back down when she sensed something. She sensed that it was in the cell where Elijah was, so she went over and opened the door to the cell. She left the door wide open and walked into the cell. And that's when she saw the dagger slowly coming out of the Original. She was alone in the house and didn't know what to do, so she did the one thing that would get the invisible force's attention. She knew something might happen to her if she did, but it was better than awakening Elijah.  
"Hey!" she yelled.  
The invisible force stopped, which was a relief to her. And then it happened. A stake came towards her in mid-air. It hovered in the air just inches from her, sharp and aimed towards her. She put flat hands on either side of the stake, trying to stop it from staking her.  
When she heard the front door upstairs close and a heartbeat, as well as his familiar scent, she knew it was Alaric Saltzman returning from dinner at the Grille.  
"Katherine?" she heard him call, obviously wondering if she was still at the boarding house.  
"Alaric!" she yelled, knowing she needed help.  
When the Vampire Hunter heard her yell his name, he rushed down the stairs to see what was wrong.

Seeing the cell door open, he rushed towards it, only to find the scene. A hovering stake was trying to kill her. It was just an inch away from piercing her skin. It looked like a witch. He figured it was probably Luka or his father that was doing it. All he knew was that Katherine had been helping them, so he had to help her in return. And he couldn't waste time.  
He hurried into the hall outside the cell to fetch his fire machine. It was the only thing he could think of that would stop the witch.  
When he returned with it, the stake had drove itself in the middle of her chest. And it was killing her. But even though it was killing her, she still held on. She used all she had left of strength to stay on her feet, back against the rock wall, hands on the wall.  
Ric turned the machine on and fire came out, as he stepped slowly towards the scene.  
"Get out of here and leave her alone," he told the witch.  
When he stepped closer, the stake stopped hovering and stayed in her chest.  
"It's gone," she said softly.  
He turned it off and set it down, before walking briskly towards her. Then he pulled the stake out and tossed it to the ground. She gasped in pain, as he pulled it out.  
"Thanks," she said to him.  
"You're welcome."  
He watched her wound heal.  
"I'll get you some food," he told her, as he put a hand on her upper left arm to help her upstairs.  
As they passed the cooler, he snagged a bag for her.

Once on the couch, she took the bag from Alaric, opened it up, and drank. And as she did, she started to feel much better.  
Ric turned his back to her when she began to drink.  
Later, she got better and Elijah stayed daggered with the cell door locked.


	16. Fix You

Fix You

Characters: Damon, Kat, Stefan

Summary: Set in S1 and 2. A songfic based on "Fix You" by Coldplay and the pairing datherine.

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Return*

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

It was a nebulous night at the Salvatore boarding house in the living room, as Damon and Katherine made out. He blurred them to a wall so she was against it, as they did. Then she tore his shirt open and he began to take her shirt off, but then he stopped.

"Time out."

She pushed him off her so now he stood in the middle of the living room.

She stood a foot away, as he said, "I just have a question. Answer it right and it's back to rockets and red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll for the 145 years I spent missing you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. See, that's the beauty of eternity. We have time. I just need the truth just this once."

She walked up to him so she stood just inches away from him.

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer."

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, as she spoke, waiting for the answer. When she answered him though, this was something he hadn't been ready for.

"The truth is…I've never loved you. It was always Stefan."

He took his hand away and she slowly walked away and out of the house.

He grabbed an empty shot glass and through it at the fireplace, making it shatter into pieces.

*"She's Not Here!"*

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face and I

Tears stream down your face

It was a nebulous night in Mystic Falls, Virginia in the now opened tomb, as Damon Salvatore looked around at the desiccated vampires, a blood bag in hand. He thought Katherine was in the tomb, but looking around, he didn't see her in the tomb.

As he stood there, his heart broke into a million pieces.

"She's not here," he said softly.

"What?" his younger brother, Stefan, questioned him, as if he hadn't heard him.

"She's not here!" Damon yelled, and through the blood bag at the rock wall, which made it splatter and the blood landed mostly on the ground, but some of it landed on the rock wall.

*The House Guest*

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face and I

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

It was a dismal night, as Damon layed in bed reading one of the journals.

Katherine walked over to the bed and onto it, crawling towards him until she was on top of him.

He put the book down and looked at her.

"You hurt me today. You were very mean and rough," she said.

"Just a tad," he said.

"Monstrous," she continued. "I like this Damon."

She leaned in, ready to kiss him.

He put gentle hands on either side of her face.

"Katherine, there are six other rooms in this house. Go find one."

He took his hands away and pushed her off him, making her land on the other side of the bed.

She gave a face that said she couldn't believe he'd rejected her, but she knew she shouldn't be surprised. He hated her now that she had told him that she never loved him. Truth be told though, it was always Damon.


	17. I Found Love (Datherine)

I Found Love

Characters: Damon, Kat, Elijah (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1 "Fool Me Once and S2 1864 flashback, "As I Lay Dying," and "House Guest."

Pairings:

Datherine

*Fool Me Once*

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I'll use you as a focal point_

 _So I don't lose sight of what I want_

 _And I've moved further than I thought I could_

 _But I missed you more than I thought I would_

It was a dismal night, as Damon stood in the tomb, searching for Katherine, a blood bag in hand, only to not see her there. That's when he realized she wasn't there.

"She's not here," he said. Then he through the blood bag which splattered on the rock wall. "She's not here!" he yelled.

*1864*

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_

 _Of how much to give and how much to take_

It was a dismal night in the woods, as they stood in front of each other, her against a tree.

"Why must you run from me?" he questioned her.

"Because I know that you will chase," she replied.

"Then let me chase you forever."

She made a cut by her collarbone.

"I'm not going to feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it."

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, and then fed from the cut.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Oh I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

It was a nebulous night, as Katherine walked into his room, where he lay in bed, dying from the werewolf bite. It broke her heart that he was dying, but now she had the cure in hand. He'd be okay once she gave it to him, though he was just moments from death, she could tell.

She walked up to where he lay and put the vial of blood to his lips, making it go down his throat to cure him. When it was gone, she set the vial on the end table and rested a hand on the side of his face.

He looked at her.

"You came."

"Of course I came. I owed you one."

He watched, as she walked out of the room, not knowing what she meant.

*House Guest*

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

Katherine leaned over the couch, as if trying to read what Damon was reading from the journal, and he set it down and looked at her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm hungry," she told him.

"Then go feed yourself," he replied.

She went to the basement and grabbed a blood bag. She set it back in the cooler though, when she sensed something from the cell they were keeping a daggered Elijah in. She opened the door to investigate, only to see the invisible force pulling the dagger out slowly.

"Hey!" she said to it, which made it stop. She then walked into the cell and, as a stake came flying towards her, she yelled, "Damon!"

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

Damon heard her and blurred downstairs and rushed into the cell, and saw a stake in Katherine whom was against a rock wall and sliding to the floor.

"Katherine."

He saw an invisible force starting to pull the dagger out and grabbed a fire machine and pointed it at the invisible force, which stopped it. Then he put the machine down and rushed over to Katherine. She was seated on the floor and against the rock wall, a stake in her chest, desiccating. He pulled the stake out, making up his mind to save her. He hated her, but she was helping the good guys right now, so she was on their side for the moment. He tossed the stake to the floor and gently picked her up in his arms, carrying her out of there.

As he passed the cooler, he snagged a blood bag. Then, once in the living room, he gently layed her down on the couch and put the blood bag to her lips, making the blood go down her throat, saving her life.

Soon, she was okay, which strangely relieved him.


	18. Nearly Too Late

Characters: Klaus, Elena, and Katherine

Summary: Set in the episode when Damon saved Elena after Klaus bit her. What if Katherine had saved her instead? How would he react? What would happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Katherine/Elena (family)

It was a dark night. Elena was in the woods taking a walk home after a late night.

Suddenly, an arm was around her and a male voice spoke.

"Hello, Elena. I hope you don't mind. On second thought, I really don't care what you think."

He let go of her.

She wanted to move or scream, but she was too scared.

After letting go of her, he moved her hair to expose her neck. Then he vamped out and bit, drinking her blood.

Ten minutes later, Elena landed on her side on the ground when Klaus was pushed off her by Katherine.

Elena watched from the ground as the hybrid and vampiress fought, hand pressed to her bite. She knew Katherine wouldn't win against Klaus for long. A hybrid was stronger and more skilled than a vampire. Especially, Klaus.

Suddenly, he grabbed hold of her throat, pinning her to the ground. Kat tried to pludge a medium sized tree branch into him that she had seen on the forest floor, but he twisted her wrist and pludged it into her chest, instead.

Seeing this, Elena took an abandoned bow and arrow and aimed it at Klaus. She then let the arrow fly and it got him in the side. He growled in pain and then pulled it out. Seeing it had been Elena, he left at vamp speed.

Elena hurried over, bow and arrow out of hand, and knelt down beside her.

"Katherine, can you hear me? I'm going to pull it out," Elena said.

A few minutes later, it was out and Katherine's wound healed. She was weak, so Elena gave her some of her blood. So everybody lived happily ever after with Kat and Elena surviving.


	19. The Sun Also Rises (1st version)

It was a beautiful day as Stefan and Damon stood downstairs in the living room, and Elijah and Elena stood upstairs.  
"You invited him in?" Damon questioned, figuring Elena wasn't thinking correctly.  
"Yes. He promised to forget the past and help us, as long as we apologize to him," Elena replied.  
"I'm sorry we killed you," Stefan said, knowing that they needed all the help they could get.  
Everyone looked at Damon.  
"What? I'm not apologizing to him."  
Elena looked at Elijah.  
"He'll come around."  
"I doubt it," Elijah responded.  
Elijah followed Elena downstairs to stand beside her not far from the eldest Salvatore brothers. Then he went to stand at the entrance to the living room.  
"Elijah has something that will help. An elixir," Elena explained.  
"We need something better," Damon replied.  
Stefan was silent from where he stood by the couch.  
Just then, everyone looked at Katherine Pierce as she walked in. She stopped by Elijah and said, "Nice to see you again. I'm sorry for what I did. I was just trying to survive."  
"I understand, Katerina."  
Katherine walked up to stand by Damon and Elena.  
"Katerina?" Damon questioned.  
"It was my human name. Elijah fell in love with me when he met me. I was Klaus' doppelganger and so I ran. Rose wanted to take me to Klaus, so he and Rose argued after Rose stopped me from killing myself. I hung myself but woke up in transition. When Rose tried to stake me, I shielded myself by using the owner of the cabin. Rose staked the owner and I fed. I apologized before I left, though. When I returned home, my villagers were all dead. Klaus slaughtered my people, including my family. I changed my name when I came to America from Bulgaria. But I didn't come here to tell you my tragic life of heartbreak and loneliness."  
"Why are you here?" Stefan asked calmly.  
"Yes. Why did you come?" Damon said in his usual voice he reserved only for Katherine.  
"I came to help in any way I can. I won't let another family member died from Klaus."  
"She won't stay dead for long. I have an elixir," Elijah informed her.  
"Will it work?"  
"Yes."  
"You don't know that," Damon said. "There's only one way to know that she'll come back."  
"Don't even think about it," Kat said, glaring at him.  
"What do you propose we do then?" Damon asked.  
"I'm thinking," she answered, no longer glaring.

Suddenly, arrows started flying. One got Damon in the back. Stefan and Elijah left to find the shooter. At the same time, Kat got in the way of an arrow that would've gotten Elena and got her down, before Kat rolled onto her right side in pain and agony.  
"Elena, pull it out," Damon instructed.  
Elena went over and pulled the arrow out of his back, as the arrows stopped.  
Once it was out, Damon went over and quickly pulled Kat's out of her back.  
"Elena, get some blood from the basement and a shot glass from the table," he instructed, as he gently rolled Kat onto her back and pulled her into his arms.  
Elena obeyed.  
"Hang in there, Kat," he said calmly.  
Elena came back with a shot glass of blood.  
Damon gently lifted Kat's head and put the glass to her lips.  
"Drink."  
Though she was in pain and weak, she obeyed him and slowly began to drink.  
"What's wrong?" Elena asked.  
"There was vervain on the arrows. She doesn't sip vervain everyday like I do, so it affects her in the wrong way. Blood helps."  
Elena understood now.  
Kat felt better after finishing the glass, so he helped her up and led her over to the couch. He then helped her sit down on the couch.  
Stefan and Elijah came back.  
"We got rid of them," Elijah announced.  
"Good," Damon replied.  
"Thanks, Damon," Kat said.  
"You're welcome."  
"Is she okay?" Elijah asked.  
"She'll be fine. I gave her some blood. No big deal," Damon answered.


	20. A Thousand Years (Klatherine)

A Thousand Years

Characters: Kat, Klaus, Elijah (mentioned), Trevor (mentioned), and Kol (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 3, and 5. Based on "A Thousand Years" song.

Pairings:

Klatherine  
_

*1492- Ball*

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

It was a dismal night, as Katerina Petrova stood by a table of food, as Trevor introduced her to Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus.

She bowed to Klaus.

"Pleasure to meet you, my Lord."

He kissed her hand.

"Please. Niklaus is the name my mother calls me. Call me Klaus," he said, when he was introduced as Niklaus instead of Klaus.

"Katerina is from Bulgaria," Trevor informed him.

Klaus said something in Bulgaria.

She gave a laugh and smiled.

"Very good."

*All My Children*

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything, take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

Katherine was in the Mystic Grille, as were Kol and Klaus. Kol and Klaus were having a drink, when she began to pass. She stopped though, when he spoke.

"Join us for a drink, luv?" he offered.

"With you? I'd rather die of thirst," she replied, before leaving the Grille.

Kol made a comment about her and Klaus then said, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

"She certainly looks good walking away from you," Kol commented.

Klaus finished his shot glass of Bourbon.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

Klaus caught up with her where she was walking through the park, which was across the street from the Bar and Grille.

"Katerina!" he called.

She stopped and turned around to face him.

"You don't know how to take a hint, do you?" she replied.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along, I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought you to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

It was a dark night, as Klaus searched the streets of Mystic Falls for Katerina, having just returned to town after finding out what had happened after he'd left town. Once he did find her, she was in a nearly totaled car that had crashed into a streetlight pole. When he saw that, he blurred to her side of the car and forced the door open. Amazingly, it looked like she'd be okay.

He gently picked her up in his arms and blurred home with her to the Mikaelson mansion.

Once home, he gently layed her down on his bed and waiting for her to wake up.

*The Last Day*

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought you to me_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

When Katherine woke up in a chair, she saw that she was in an apartment and someone she knew was standing in front of her.

"I've missed you, Katerina," he greeted.

"Klaus," she replied.


	21. The Sun Also Rises (2nd version)

Characters: Damon, Katherine, Elena, and Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2E21 "The Sun Also Rises." What if Kat had been the one to find out what the cure for a werewolf bite is? What if she stayed with Damon and never left his side while he was dying? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Datherine  
Delena

A/N: Based off from a dream I had.  
It was a beautiful day in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce force fed a blood bag to Damon Salvatore.  
"Come on, Damon. Wake up," she called to him.  
When the blood bag was empty, she tossed it away and gently patted his right cheek to try and wake him up.  
"Please, Damon," she begged, Klaus' voice echoing through her mind. He had said that Damon's blood was impure. She didn't know why, though. She knew she had to wake him up, though.  
"Damon, it's me. Can you hear me? Damon. Please, Damon. Don't do this to me," she begged.  
She scanned him with her eyes to figure out why he wasn't waking up.  
When she saw something on his arm, she looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. Then it clicked for her. She realized he had been bitten by a werewolf.  
"Oh, Damon," she said, before sighing, knowing what Klaus had meant. He was slowly dying from the bite.

He knew he should leave, but he didn't think he would make it outside, much less be able to fetch Elena after the ritual.  
Kat rested gentle hands on either side of his face.  
"Damon, can you hear me?" she called to him.  
"Katherine," he said.  
"Finally," she responded. "You worried me. You weren't waking up. Though, now that I realize what's happening, I understand what took you so long to wake up."  
"What happening?"  
"You don't know? It looks like a werewolf bit you on the arm. You're dying."  
"Then go away and let me die in peace."  
"I'm not leaving you. I'm here for you."  
Suddenly, he realized that he was sweating and warm.  
Kat feared the worse, but tried her best to have hope that he would live. And as she did, she wet a cool, wet wash cloth on his face, being as strong for him as she could.  
She rested her free hand on top of his left one.  
"Stay with me, Damon. Please," she said, when he looked like he was about to black out on her again.  
"I'm here," he whispered, as his vision started to go black.  
"I'm not going to lose you. You're still my Sweet Damon," she informed him, before he blacked out on her.  
Kat rested gentle hands on either side of his face.  
"Damon, can you hear me?" she called to him.  
"Katherine," he said.  
"Finally," she responded. "You worried me. You weren't waking up. Though, now that I realize what's happening, I understand what took you so long to wake up."  
"What happening?"  
"You don't know? It looks like a werewolf bit you on the arm. You're dying."  
"Then go away and let me die in peace."  
"I'm not leaving you. I'm here for you."

Suddenly, he realized that he was sweating and warm.  
Kat feared the worse, but tried her best to have hope that he would live. And as she did, she wet a cool, wet wash cloth on his face, being as strong for him as she could.  
She rested her free hand on top of his left one.  
"Stay with me, Damon. Please," she said, when he looked like he was about to black out on her again.  
"I'm here," he whispered, as his vision started to go black.  
"I'm not going to lose you. You're still my Sweet Damon," she informed him, before he blacked out on her.

A few hours later, when he came to again, he wasn't sure what was happening, but he was feeling like he used to feel about Katherine.  
He reached up with his right hand and caressed her face.  
"I choose you, Katherine," he said.  
She gave him a smile, but knew what was happening to him.  
"Damon, you're hallucinating."  
She uncorked the vial she had in her hand and held it out to him.  
"Drink."  
He took the vial and obeyed her.  
A few minutes later, he felt better.  
When he looked better, it relieved her.  
He took his hand away from her face. He couldn't believe he had just acted like that towards her.  
"You're not dying anymore. I'm glad."  
"What was that?"  
"The cure. I found out that Klaus' blood is the cure."  
He got to his feet, as did she.  
"Why did you save me?" he questioned his sire.  
"Because I once loved you both, and there'd be consequences if I let you die."  
"Thanks."  
She watched, as he left.

Once he had Elena Gilbert on the couch in the living room in her house, he knelt in front of the couch and waited for her to awaken.  
"I swear if you wake up a vampire, I'll kill you myself," he vowed, knowing she didn't want to ever become a vampire.  
He tucked some hair behind her ear.  
When she woke up, she put a hand on the side of her head like it hurt her.  
"How do you feel?" he asked her.  
"I feel...fine," she answered him.  
He sighed in relief.


	22. The End (Elena's POV)

Characters: Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Liz, Alaric, Jeremy, Jenna, Klaus

Summary: Just a one-shot. What if Elena hadn't become a vampire? What if Elena had died when Klaus bit her in season 2? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Delena  
Caroline/Tyler  
Alaric/Jenna  
Bonnie/Jeremy

My name is Elena Gilbert and I am dead; a ghost that no one can see. I remember everything in my life, and I remember how I died. When I died, things changed for everyone. How did I die? I was killed by a vampire-werewolf hybrid that I despised, and still despise. I was killed by an Original by the name of Klaus Mikaelson. He bit me on a full moon night and I died.  
As a ghost I watch everything at once and understand it better than ever. Stefan tried to save me, but couldn't. He loved me so much, so he did what he could. He kept Aunt Jenna alive, but Stefan was killed by Klaus.  
When Damon found out, he was enraged for a very long time. He was so upset that I thought he would become self-destructive. Instead, he did what he could to help Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Liz, and others that missed and still miss me. On the side, he started to drink more than usual.  
As I watch over everyone, I see something I never saw before. Damon loved and still loves me. I wish I could wrap my arms around him, and let him know that I'm here and everything will be okay. Every time I see how hurt he is, I long to comfort him in a way only I can. Nobody else can comfort him, because they don't care about him like I always will.


	23. As I Lay Dying

Characters: Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Elena, and Klaus

Summary: My own version of S2E22 finale, since I only saw a part of it on youtube.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena/Stefan

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore walked along by himself.

Suddenly, he was thrown into a nearby warehouse

He got to his feet to see Klaus standing in the threshold.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"Where's Elena?"

"I don't know. Probably with Stefan. I don't keep track of their wareabouts."

"Well, you should do better than that."

"You'll never get Elena. We won't let you lay a hand on her."

"Too bad."

Before he knew it, Klaus pulled out a hand gun and shot him several times in the stomach and chest.

He fell to the ground in pain.

As Klaus left the building, he set the entire place on fire with a lit match.

Once he was out, he closed the doors and left the neighborhood.

Elena Gilbert was on her way to the Salvatore place, when she saw a house extremely on fire. She pulled the car over, cut the engine, and then got out to investigate.

She strode up to the door and opened it. When she did, she saw a horrible scene. Damon Salvatore right in the of the floor, eyes closed, blood on his shirt and the floor.

She rushed over to him, knowing he needed severe help.

She knelt beside him and put a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

"Damon?"

"Elena?" he half whispered.

"It's me."

"Get out of here," he half whispered.

"No. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Now you suddenly want to save me after everything I've done to hurt you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm dying. I can't."

"I'll drag you if I have to. But not far. My car is right outside."

"You win."

"It's not about winning, Damon."

She stood up and bent down to put her arms under his. Then, with much effort, she drug him out and to her car.

Once she was by her car, She layed him gently down and opened the passenger's side. With as much as she could muster, she put his arm around her shoulders. Her other arm wrapped around his waist. She used her body weight to support him, keeping him upright. She moved to the seat and sat him down. She then turned him around, hand supporting his head. Once she had him situated, she removed her hand. She seatbelted him in and shut the door.

She rushed to her side and closed her door. She started the engine, put her seatbelt on, and then drove slowly, as to not hurt him. She didn't want him hurt more than he already was. She looked over at him a few times, as she drove. She saw that he truly was dying.

Ten minutes later, she was parked with her keys in her pocket and unbuckled. She closed her door and rushed to the other side. She opened it and unbuckled him. She put his arm around her shoulders, one arm around him, and then walked him slowly towards the Salvatore house.

Twenty minutes later, she had him in his bed, blankets on him, wounds taken care of, jacket off, new white t-shirt on.

She was seated on his bedside with a damp wash cloth, damping it on his face. He opened his eyes to slits to look at her.

"You did it."

"I did," she said, smiling down at him.

He smiled and then closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Elena."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"Me, too."

He smiled.

She put the cloth on the stand and layed beside him.

Meanwhile, Stefan was in a house with Klaus.

"I'll let you have me. Take me," he said.

"Good."

Laying beside him, both loving eachother, she kissed him once. Gently.

A moment later, Katherine walked in with a vial of blood.

"Thank you," he whispered to Elena.

"You're welcome."

Katherine smiled at them.

"Katherine," he whispered.

Elena immediately stood and looked at her.

"It's me you should be thanking. I have the cure," Katherine said, holding the vial up.

Elena walked five cm away from her, as Katherine approached the bed. She uncorked it and poured a few drops into his mouth, which he swallowed. She then walked off. She paused at the doorway when he spoke, after he had sat up in bed.

"You got out."

"I did."

"You came back."

"I came back to help."

Now it was Elena's turn to speak to the vampiress.

"Where's Stefan?"

"He gave himself up to Klaus."

"What do you mean 'he gave himself up?' "

"He sacrificed everything, including you, to save his brother."

Both looked at the vampiress.

She looked back at Elena.

"Oh. And don't be afraid to love them both. I did."

They continued to look at her until she disappeared out of the bedroom out of sight.

The looked at each other in surprise.


	24. As I Lay Dying (2nd version)

Characters: Damon, Elena, Stefan, Katherine, and the werewolf (Tyler)

Summary: Set in S2E22. A little different and more in depth.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

Damon/Katherine (1864)

It's a dark night, as I walk the dark streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a vampire. My younger brother, Stefan Salvatore, is also a vampire. We were both Sired by the same vampiress in 1864. Katherine Pierce. We both loved her before we were turned. I like to think that I loved her the most. But I have moved on. I am madly in love with my brother's girl. Elena Gilbert.

I stop by an abandoned warehouse, senses alert. I thought I heard something. Everything is quiet tonight. I wait, listening, but there's nothing so I start walking again.

Suddenly, a werewolf hybrid gets the jump on me. It must've been hiding in the woods among some bushes close by. We roll into the warehouse as we fight in a ball of enemies. It's kill or be killed. And I'm not about to die. Not while my brother needs me to protect Elena, while he's out being all bad ass.

There's a jug of gasoline and some candles. We bump into them, which makes the warehouse ignite in flames. Wood starts falling and crumbling down and around and in the fire, as we continue to fight.

It pins me to the floor, teeth bared, growling and snarling. As it bends its head down towards me, I shield my face with an arm. It bites me on the arm and holds on, biting into flesh and bone. I scream in agony. I know I'm in danger. Even if I get out of this alive, I may not survive. I don't know what the cure is. I may die from the bite. Werewolf bites are poisonous and deadly to vampires.

I try to throw it off me, but I'm weakened. I can't. I just lay there on my back, pain surging through me, knowing I'm ding. Then a couple scents come to me. Elena and Stefan. Here it comes. The moment that my baby brother saves my life yet again.

I blurrily see him grab the mut and throw it. Then the fight is on. Hopefully, he won't get bitten. When the teeth come out of my arm, I lay it down at my side.

I hear running footsteps and then Elena's at my side, kneeling beside me.

She helps me as I get to my feet, an arm around me. We then walk slowly out. I'm so weak by the time we get where a pole is.

I get her up against a pole and lean in, my memories mixing together between Katherine and Elena.

"Damon, no. No. Stop, Damon. Don't!"

As I bend down to bite her, remembering Katherine as she cut her collarbone and I drank from her, Elena tries to get me to stop.

"I choose you, Katherine," I say right before biting Elena.

I stop, suddenly realizing that I'm biting Elena and not Katherien. I try to step back but sumble. With a hand on her bite, she goes to me when I fall on my back.

She kneels down and puts my head in her lap on her leg.

The next day, as the sun starts to stream in through the window, I take my ring off, setting it on my drinking table, and stand infront of the window. I'm going to die anyway, so why not commit my own death? Suicide by sunlight sounds much better than slowly dying from a werewolf bite.

Suddenly, a few minutes after I start burning, Stefan rushes in and pushes me away. I land on the floor. He then locks me in a cell in our basement.

I'm on the floor on my back. I look at him.

"What's the plan little brother? Lock me up and let me die?"

"You're not going to die. We'll find a cure."

I roll over onto my side and cough up blood on my hand. I then look at him.

"Lie still. Preserve your strength," he says before leaving.

Great. He's going to leave me here until he finds a cure. If he does. Leave it to him to care about me enough to save my life, but not care about Elena. Even in his darkest place, he still can't let me die.

That night, I lay in my bed upstairs, Elena wetting my face with a wet washcloth. My eyes are closed and I'm sweating and weak.

"You should leave. I could hurt you," I tell her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you until the end."

I give her a small smile. Then the apologies come in my darkest hour, as I lay on my death bed.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm sorry for hurting you. You would've liked me in 1864."

"I like you who you are now."

Then I say something that I've told her twice before. Once when I found her necklace and came to her room to give it back. The second time after kissing her on her front porch.

"I love you, Elena."

I feel the bed move, as she lays down beside me and kisses me.

"Thank…you," I say softly.

Then a very familiar scent comes to me, but I don't say anything until the newcomer speaks.

"It's me you should be thanking. I have the cure."

I open my eyes and Elena gets out of the bed.

Katherine walks over and gives me the cure. Klaus' blood.

"You escaped," I say, sitting up in bed, as she stands in the middle of the room.

"I had to come back and help."

She goes to leave, but stops at the entrance to look over her shoulder at Elena.

"Oh. And don't be afraid to love them both. I did."

We watch as she disappears and then look at each other.


	25. As I Lay Dying (3rd version)

Characters: Ric, Damon, Katherine (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Tyler (mentioned), and Caroline (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2E22 "As I Lay Dying." Damon tells Ric what happened and Ric is there to help him.

Pairings:

Damon/Ric (friendship)  
Delena (mentioned)  
Datherine (mentioned)

It was a beautiful day, as Ric walked into the Salvatore boarding house. He closed the door and headed down the hall, when he saw Damon.  
"Good afternoon," Ric greeted him.  
"You, too," he greeted back, before stumbling.  
Damon put a hand on the wall to balance himself.  
"Are you okay?" Alaric asked.  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? You don't look fine."  
Alaric walked over, as Damon looked at him.  
Damon put his hand on the end table.  
"You want to know? I was standing too close when Tyler Lockwood started to phase. I got bitten when I through him away from Caroline."  
"You're dying," Ric realized.  
"Yeah. And we don't know the cure."  
"We'll find the cure," Ric promised.

A few nights later, Elena and Ric watched Katherine give him the cure; Klaus' blood.


	26. As I Lay Dying (4th version)

Characters: Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, and Alaric Saltzman  
Summary: Another revised version of the S2E22 finale. Takes place after Klaus knocked Damon out and left. What if Kat had trouble waking him up? Read to find out what happens.  
Pairings:  
Delena  
Datherine (family)  
Kalaric (friendship)  
Kalena (family)

Katherine Pierce

I kneel down beside Damon Salvatore and force fed him some blood.  
"Come on, Damon. Wake up," I say, pleading with him, wondering what's wrong.  
I toss the empty blood bag onto the floor and look him over, remembering Klaus saying he's unclean. And that's when I see it. The werewolf bite.  
"No," I say. "No. Damon."  
I take his phone out and call my doppelganger.  
"Elena, it's me. We have a problem. Did Damon tell you if he was bitten by a werewolf or not? He has a werewolf bite on his arm. And I can't get him up. Can you come over?" I say, before she can say anything.  
"I didn't know. I'll be right over."  
She hangs up and I put his phone back.  
"Please wake up, Damon," I beg.  
I gently slap his cheek to see if that'll work.  
I wait.  
Nothing.  
I take his hand in mine.  
I can't lose you, Damon. Please wake up, I think to him.

Elena soon arrives and kneels down on the left side of him. The opposite side I'm on.  
"We need to get him home," I inform her.  
She sees that my ring is off I guess, because she had to ask me, "Where's your ring?"  
"I don't know. Klaus must've taken it. And we don't have time to waste. We'll have to manage. Even if I burn alive helping him. It's worth it. I owe him one and he's my family. Family is everything to me."

By the time we get him in bed, I'm burnt terribly. I lean against the wall by his bedroom door, back against the wall, my vision blurry, my focus going in and out, as I watch Elena standing at his bedside with a wet wash cloth.  
"We need Klaus' blood. That's the cure," I say as normal as I can.  
She hears my wavering voice, because she puts the cloth on his forehead and turns around to look at me.  
"Katherine," she says.  
I can smell her fear scent and concern for me.  
"Take care of Damon. He's more important," I tell her.  
"No. You're both important. What's happening to you?"  
"You really want to know the cold, hard truth? I got burnt too much. I'm dying."  
"I won't let you die, Katherine. What can I do?"  
"I don't know."  
Alaric Saltzman walks in.  
"How's Damon doing?"  
"He needs the cure. Klaus' blood. And Katherine's dying, too. She got burnt helping me."  
"I'll take care of Katherine. You do what you have to," Alaric says.  
I feel myself slide down the wall, as weakness starts to come.

Alaric Saltzman

I go to Katherine Pierce and catch her, as she starts to slide down the wall. I see she's weak, burnt badly, and fighting to stay awake. But how much longer can she fight? Even a vampire has to give up someday. And Katherine's been fighting constantly for 500 years. I have to try and help her, though. For Elena's sake.  
"Katherine," I say. "Stay awake."  
Careful not to touch her burnt skin, I gently pick her up in my arms.  
"I'm going home," I tell Elena, before leaving with Katherine.

Not long afterward, I enter my apartment, closing the door behind myself. I then set her on her feet. I came here so Elena wouldn't know what's going to happen. I should probably kill Katherine now. Put her out of her misery with a stake through her heart. But for some reason, I can't find the will to do that to her.  
"How are you feeling?" I ask, looking at her.  
"Weak. I'm dying. Please. Kill me now."  
"No. I'm not going to kill you. Look at me."  
She looks at me, but is unsteady now.  
I catch her from hitting the floor, as she collapses to the floor.  
I gently lay her down on the floor and take my jacket off. I use my jacket to put under her head and see her skin start turning purple.  
"No. You're not dying. Not today," I say.  
I check to see if she's breathing. Obviously, she's not. So, even though she's a vampire, I give her some breath before pulling her into my arms gently. She's breathing again, which is a good sign. I use a knife to cut my wrist, and I gently position her head back, putting my wrist to her lips, making it go down her throat.

Damon Salvatore

I don't know how long I was out, but when I come to I'm feeling better. I look down at my arm and my bite mark is gone. That means I've been cured.  
I sit up in bed and look at Elena Gilbert. She's sitting on my bedside.  
"Thanks," I say.  
"You should think, Katherine too. She was nearly burnt alive getting you here. Ric's at home helping her. She told me the cure before she nearly blacked out on us," she explains.  
Katherine. She almost died. But she'll be okay. I feel it, I think to myself.  
"Then I'll think her when I see her again."  
Elena soon goes home and I go downstairs.  
I stand by my drinking table and pour myself a shot glass of liquor, slowly sipping it.

Katherine Pierce

I feel the familiar liquid once I awaken, and start drinking. But once I have my strength back, my senses come alert. I can hear someone's heart beating and hear breathing. And the blood is warm…so warm and fresh. And then I smell Alaric's scent. Everything comes flooding back and I realize I'm drinking from Alaric. He gave me his blood to save my life. He probably did it for Elena.  
I stop drinking and open my eyes.  
I look up at him and know I nearly died. And that means I took a lot. He's very pale. I nearly killed Elena's guardian.  
I got to my feet, as does he.  
"Thanks," I say.  
He leans against the counter with a hand on it.  
"I'm sorry. I took too much," I apologize.

"It's my fault. I should've known how much a dying vampire would need."  
He struggles to stay on his feet and breathe right.  
"You need blood, Alaric."  
"No," he argues.  
"Alaric, you're going to die."  
"Then I'll die."  
I hear his heart and breathing slow.  
"I don't want you to."  
I look at his hand and his ring is off.  
No, I think to myself.  
I look back up at his face to see him grow paler and then collapse to the floor.  
At vamp speed, I'm instantly kneeling at his side. He's still breathing. Barely. This is all my fault. I've been so stupid today.  
I bite my wrist and put it to his lips, making my blood go down his throat to heal him. I listen, as it helps him get stronger, and watch as his color comes back to his skin. I know he didn't want this, but I'd rather him be angry at me, than for him to die.

Alaric Saltzman

I come to to see myself on myself on my back on my floor. Katherine is knelt at my side.  
I sit up.  
"Thank you."  
"You're angry with me, but I'd rather you not be dead."  
"Well, at least you're not being a selfish bitch."  
"And those are strong words. I never thought I'd hear you call someone a selfish bitch."  
She helps me to my feet.  
We soon go back to the Salvatore boarding house, where we find that Damon's okay. I then go home.


	27. Bad Day (Datherine)

Bad Day

Characters: Damon, Kat, Elijah, Klaus (mentioned), Mrs. Petrova, Mr. Petrova

Summary: Set in 2x22 "As I Lay Dying."

Pairings:

Datherine

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Where is the moment we needed the most?_

 _You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

 _They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_

 _They tell me your passion's gone away_

 _And I don't need no carryin' on!_

It was a dismal night, as she stumbled through the festival, though at the moment, she was hallucinating. She'd been bitten the night before, so she was dying of a werewolf bite and no one knew what the cure was, so she hadn't told anyone that she was dying, other than Damon, but she figured he hated her too much to save her, so there wasn't any point. He had once loved her the most though.

*1864*

She stood with her back against a tree, him in front of her.

"Why must you run from me?" he questioned her.

"Because I know that you will chase," she replied with a smile.

"Then let me chase you forever."

She made a cut by her collarbone.

"I'm not going to feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it," she told him.

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, and then fed from the wound.

She smiled.

*1492*

 _You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

 _You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

 _You tell me your life's been way off line_

 _You're falling to pieces every time_

 _And I don't need no carryin' on!_

' _Cause you had a bad day_

 _You're takin' one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

After arriving back at her Bulgarian village after recently turning, she found bodies of her villagers on the ground. Fearing for her mother, she ran to the cabin, only to find her father on the wall with a sword through him and her mother on the bed with her throat torn open. She didn't grieve for her father, but she went to where her mother lay and wept over her.

*1864*

 _The camera don't lie_

 _You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

 _Will you need a blue sky holiday_

 _The point is they laugh at what you say_

 _And I don't need no carryin' on!_

 _You had a bad day!_

It was a beautiful day, as she stood in front of her vanity, Damon behind her.

"Will you miss me while you're off fighting for the south?" she questioned him.

"I will," he told her.

"Then promise me that you will return quickly," she said.

"I promise," he replied.

*1492*

 _You're taking one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

 _The camera don't lie_

 _You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

 _You had a bad day_

It was a beautiful day, as she ran through the woods, fleeing from those that wanted to take her back to Klaus so he could sacrifice her in the ritual. Klaus needed the moonstone and her to do the ritual to become the hybrid he was destined to be, but she was fleeing and had it with her.

She tripped over a branch and fell. Though she wasn't harmed, she stayed where she was, knowing they were close.

"Katerina!" she heard Elijah call to her. "It's pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are."

*Present*

 _Ohh…holiday.._

 _Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

 _And the whole thing turns out wrong_

 _You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strong_

 _And I'm not wrong_

 _Yeahh_

 _So where is the passion when you need it the most?_

 _Ohh you and I_

 _You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

' _Cause you had a bad day!_

Damon was at the festival, searching for Katherine. After a while to think of whether to save her or not, he decided to go look for her so he could get her home. He couldn't have her wandering around town in her condition. Who knew what she would do, since she wasn't in her right mind. He had to find the cure, but first he had to get her home.

When he finally found her, she was in the woods, weak, a hand on a tree to stay on her feet.

Damon was instantly in front of her.

"Damon?" she inquired, for the moment, in the present.

He put a hand on her arm to keep her on her feet.

"Let's get you home," he said.

He caught her from collapsing, when everything went black for her. Then he gently picked her up in his arms and blurred home.

 _You're taking one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You've seen what you like_

 _And how does it feel for one more time_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

Once home, he gently layed her down on his bed and put a cool wet wash cloth on her forehead. She was warm and sweaty, so he had to do something to try and cool her down and this was the only way he knew how.

Knowing how much Elijah cared about Katherine, he called him up and informed him of the situation. Then they hung up once he told him that he'd get the cure for her.

Damon sat on her bedside. He hated her, but he knew that a part of her would always have a connection with her. A part of him didn't want her to die. He definitely didn't want her to die of a werewolf bite, but he couldn't do much to help her. All he could do was watch her die.

After handing Damon the cure, Elijah left to go deal with Klaus for biting her in the first place.

Damon took the wash cloth off and put the vial to her lips, making the blood go down her throat. He knew she was just moments from death, but hopefully it wasn't too late.

After the vial was empty, he rested a hand on the side of her face, waiting for her to awaken, seeing that she was going to be okay now.

When she began to wake up, he was relieved. He took his hand away from her face.


	28. Sad Song (Datherine)

Sad Song (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Caroline (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned), Tyler (mentioned)

Summary: 2x1 "The Return," 2x16 "House Guest," 2x22 "As I Lay Dying," and a flashback from 1864 that was shown in the episode "As I Lay Dying."

Pairings:

Datherine

*As I Lay Dying*

 _You and I_

 _We're like fireworks and symphonies_

 _Exploding in the sky_

 _With you_

 _I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart_

 _They finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

' _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

It was a dismal night, as Damon lay in bed, dying from a werewolf bite. He'd been an idiot and had listened to Caroline whom hadn't wanted to leave him. He'd listened to her, because he hadn't wanted Caroline to become a sacrifice in Klaus' ritual. Now he was paying for the mistake of listening to her.

When he was close to death, Katherine walked in with the cure. It was Klaus' blood. Klaus had just showed tonight that his blood was the cure for a werewolf bite. Now she had a vial of his blood in hand, as she entered Damon's room, assuming that's where he'd be. She was right, because she saw how close he was to dying. It broke her heart, since the only reason that she'd told him that she never loved him was to protect him from Klaus. She hadn't wanted Klaus to kill him just for loving her.

She walked over and opened the vial. Then she put it to his lips, making it go down his throat to save him. Then she set it on the end table, when she'd given him enough. Then she rested a hand on the side of his face, looking down at him.

When he looked at her, she was relieved.

"You came back," he said.

"I owed you one," she replied, knowing that he'd never believe that she loved him. He always thought that she lied about everything.

He looked at her silently, trying to decipher what she meant by that.

She silently left the room.

*House Guest*

 _With you, I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you, I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

' _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

It was a nebulous night, as Damon sat in bed, reading one of John's journals. It was all quiet until Katherine came into the room and crawled onto the bed, towards him, until she was on top of him, which made him put the journal down.

"You hurt me today," she stated.

"Just a tad."

"You were very mean and rough. Monstrous," she replied.

"You deserved it," he replied.

"I like this Damon," she stated.

She leaned in, ready to kiss him.

He put gentle hands on either side of her face.

"Katherine, there are six other rooms in this house. Go find one."

He took his hands away and pushed her off him, making her land on her ass on the floor.

She gave him a shocked expression and he went back to reading the journal.

*The Return*

 _You're the perfect melody_

 _The only harmony I wanna hear_

 _You're my favorite part of me_

 _With you standing next to me_

 _I've got nothing to fear_

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

It was a dismal night at the Salvatore boarding house, as they made out, her against the wall, using vampire speed as they did so. She'd shown up tonight and, since he'd missed her for 145 years, it was his instinct to make up lost time with her. Unknown to him, she'd missed him as well, but she wouldn't say it. She was never one to show weakness to anyone.

*As I Lay Dying-1864 Flashback*

 _Without you_

 _I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you_

 _I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you_

 _I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

It was a dark night, as they ran through the woods, her at a human pace. Then he caught up with her and soon they stood with her back against a tree.

"Why must you run from me?" he questioned her.

"Because I know that you will chase," she said with a smile.

"Then let me chase you forever."

She used a fingernail to make a cut by her collarbone.

"I won't feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it," she said, teaching him to take whatever he wanted without consequences.

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, as he bent towards the opened wound to drink from her.


	29. Never Let Me Go (Daroline)

Never Let Me Go (Daroline)

Characters: Damon, Caroline, Katherine (mentioned), Bill (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1, 2, and 3. Based on Florence and the Machine's song "Never Let Me Go."

Pairings:

Daroline

*Pilot*

 _Looking up from underneath_

 _Fractured moonlight on the sea_

 _Reflections still look the same to me_

 _As before I went under_

 _And it's peaceful in the deep_

 _Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

 _No need to pray, no need to speak_

 _Now I am under all_

 _And it's breaking over me_

 _A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

Caroline layed on the couch with Damon whom had recently become her friend.

"How come the guys I want, never want me? I try so hard, but I'm never the one," she said.

He put an arm around her in comfort, not having anything to say about that. He was in the same boat, never being able to get the girl. Always on the sidelines.

*Our Town*

 _And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

 _And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

 _In the crushes of Heaven for a sinner like me_

 _But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

 _Though the pressure's hard to take_

 _It's the only way I can escape_

 _It seems a heavy choice to make_

 _And now I am under all_

 _And it's breaking over me_

 _A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

Damon and Caroline were in his bed, his arm around her in comfort, as she sobbed, saying, "My dad hates me." She'd been through hell with her father trying to change her so she wouldn't have to live off of blood, not wanting to kill her for being a vampire.

He let her cry, knowing what it felt like to have your own father hate and despise you, no matter what you did.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

 _And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

 _In the crushes of Heaven for a sinner like me_

 _But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

 _And it's over_

 _And I'm going under_

 _But I'm not giving up_

 _I'm just giving in_

 _I'm slipping underneath_

 _So cold and so sweet_

 _And the arms of the ocean_

 _So sweet and so cold_

 _And all this devotion I never knew at all_

 _In the crushes of Heaven for a sinner released_

 _And the arms of the ocean delivered me_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

It was a dismal night at the Salvatore boarding house in Damon's room, as Damon lay in bed, dying of Tyler's werewolf bite, Caroline seated on his bedside. She hated watching him dying, but she didn't want him to die alone. She wished that the cure would come before it was too late, but she doubted it. He was so close to joining the Other Side, she knew.

"You would've liked me better in 1864," he half-whispered, eyes closed.

"I like you now," she replied.

Knowing he loved her and that he was close to death, she kissed him and then pulled away. She loved him too, but she didn't want to due to the kind of person he was. A part of not wanting to love him was what he'd done to her when she'd been human. He was a bad person and she didn't want to love someone like that.

"Thank…you," he half-whispered.

"You're welcome," she replied.

After Katherine came into the room and cured him with a vial of Klaus' blood, he survived and Katherine left.


	30. A Life Hanging In The Balance

Characters: Unknown werewolf, Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce

Summary: What if Katherine had been attacked by a werewolf as well as Damon? Set in S3 "As I Lay Dying", but different. What if Katherine and Damon truly both loved each other? What will happen? Will someone get bitten? Will someone die? Will they survive? Read to find out.

Pairings: Katherine/Damon

 **Katherine Pierce**

It's a dark night as I walk through the woods, when I stop to listen further to the noise only I can hear with my vampire hearing. It's a werewolf. It sounds like it's attacking someone or something. Ignoring my instincts to run off, I head towards the sound. Werewolves and vampires are natural born enemies, after all.

When I see the scene, I freeze. It's after Damon Salvatore. The guy I love but he never knew I love or loved him. He always thought I chose Stefan over him, when I truly loved both of them. I watch as they fight.

When it throws him, I charge at it at vampire speed, but then it pins me to the ground and growls. It lowers its head and bites into my shoulder, tearing into it, which is deadly to vampires. As it does, I gasp in pain and try to get it off, but I can't.

 **Damon Salvatore**

"Katherine!" I yell as I see it bite her.

I get to my feet and at vamp speed, throw it off her. I love her. I'll always love her. I'll always care for her. I wouldn't want her to die. A sire's bond is strong. So strong that it hurts the childe or childes when the sire is dead.

I gently pick her up and at vamp speed, carrying her to my mansion before the werewolf, whoever it is, can go after either or both of us again.

I lay her down on my bed, knowing she's dying slowly. Kat is counting on me. Her life in hanging in the balance by a thread. It's my duty to save her life, I feel. She did for me a few times in the past. It's only fair. It's justice. Plus, I love her and she's my sire.

"Hang in there. You're going to be okay, Kat," I tell her.

I rush downstairs to the fridge where I keep blood, and take out the rest of the tube of what's left of Klaus' blood. I close the fridge.

Once it's warm, I race back up the stairs.

 **Katherine Pierce**

I lay in his bed, eyes closed, too weak to hold my own. I guess this is somewhat how a slow death feels like. But it's worth it. I'll gladly die in Damon's place.

A moment later, I feel an arm under my head gently lifting my head. Then I feel the familiar liquid and hear him say, "Drink." And so I do.

Half an hour later, I feel much better.


	31. 21 Guns (Kalijah)

21 Guns (Kalijah)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus (mentioned), unnamed werewolf (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2E "As I Lay Dying," but revised to be Kalijah. Based on Green Day's "21 Guns."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Do you know what's worth fighting for_

 _When it's not worth dying for_

 _Does it take your breath away_

 _And you feel yourself suffocating_

 _Does the pain weigh out the price_

 _And you look for a place to hide_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine, having been bitten by a werewolf the night before, walked around town during the festival, weak and sweaty and hallucinating. She wasn't in her right mind, as she stumbled through the crowd of partiers. She was dying from the bite, but knew that Klaus wouldn't cure her unless he had a good reason to. That reason would most likely be Elijah.

*England 1492- Flashback/Hallucination*

 _Did someone break your heart inside_

 _You're in ruins_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Throw up your arms_

 _Into the sky_

 _You and I_

 _When you're at the end of the road_

 _And you've lost all sense of control_

 _And your thoughts have taken their toll_

 _And your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

It was a beautiful day, as Katerina ran through the woods with the moonstone, running from Elijah and some humans whom wanted her back to help Klaus break the curse. Klaus needed her to die in a ritual to break it though, and she'd rather not die.

She tripped over a twig and fell to the ground, but was okay.

"Katerina, it's pointless to run! Klaus will find you wherever you are!" he said, loud enough for her human ears to hear.

*1492- Mikaelson Estate- Flashback/Hallucination*

 _Your Faith is on broken glass_

 _And the hangover doesn't last_

 _Nothing is ever built to last_

 _You're in ruins_

 _You're in ruins_

 _You're in ruins_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Throw up your arms_

 _Into the sky_

 _You and I_

It was a beautiful day on the Mikaelson estate, as Elijah and Katerina played chase.

She stopped running and gave a laugh as she said, "You're meant to catch me."

He smiled and said, "Well, if I catch you, then the game will be over."

*Present*

 _Did you?_

 _Did you try to live on your own_

 _When you_

 _When you blacked out the house and home_

 _Did you?_

 _Did you stand too close to the fire_

 _Like a liar looking for forgiveness_

 _Promise storm_

 _When it's time to live and let die_

 _And you can't get another try_

 _Something inside this heart has died_

She lay on the ground, too weak to go anywhere now. She hoped that someone that didn't want her to die would find and help her. She didn't want to die, but she didn't have any strength left to ask for help.

She closed her eyes, tired and weak and burning up. She knew she'd been a bad person for centuries. She just hoped that someday she may be forgiven for that, whether she lived or not. She didn't think that she would live though. She knew she was very close to joining the Other Side with all her deceased friends. She wanted so much for this pain to go away, though she would never admit to anyone but herself and Elijah how much pain she was in, or that she was in any pain at all.

 _You're in ruins_

 _You're in ruins_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Throw up your arms_

 _Into the sky_

 _You and I_

Meanwhile, Elijah had found out that she had been bitten by a werewolf, so he was out looking for her.

After an hour or two, he finally found her on her back on the ground, a ways away from the festival. He knew the way she looked, she didn't have much time left.

He blurred to her side.

"Katerina."

He gently got to his feet with her in his arms and blurred towards home. He just hoped that she'd make it.

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Throw up your arms_

 _Into the sky_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

Once home, he gently layed her down in his bed, before going downstairs to go and try to convince Klaus to cure her.

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Throw up your arms_

 _Into the sky_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Throw up your arms_

 _Into the sky_

As she lay there, she could feel the darkness closing in, but she didn't fight it. She was too weak and in too much silent pain to fight against it. Besides, she figured that it was her time. Plus, to her, death would be kind. At least she wouldn't be in anymore pain if she died.

When she woke up an hour later, she saw that she was in Elijah's bed and she was no longer dying, which meant that Elijah had found her and Klaus had actually cured her. She knew that without Elijah, he never would have cured her. He would have just let her die.


	32. True Love (Datherine)

True Love (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Mason (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 2x1, 2x6, and 2x22. Just a Datherine songfic.

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Return*

 _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

 _Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

 _There's no one quite like you_

 _You push all my buttons down_

 _I know life would suck without you_

 _At the same time, I wanna hug you_

 _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

 _You're an asshole, but I love you_

 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_

 _Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

 _You're the only love I've ever known_

 _But I hate you, I really hate you_

 _So much, I think it must be_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth, just this once."

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer. The truth is…I've never loved you."

She left the boarding house, as her words sunk in, though she'd lied to him to protect him.

Upset at what she'd said, he threw an empty shot glass at the fireplace and it shattered into pieces.

*Plan B*

 _Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_

 _Just once try not to be so mean_

 _Repeat after me R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E_

 _Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_

 _You can do it, baby_

 _At the same time, I wanna hug you_

 _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

 _You're an asshole, but I love you_

 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_

 _Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

 _You're the only love I've ever known_

 _But I hate you, I really hate you_

 _So much, I think it must be_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

 _(I love you, I think it must be true love, I love you)_

It was a beautiful day, as Damon called Katherine, using Mason's phone.

"Mason. You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Katherine said, thinking it was Mason. When Damon gave her a greeting, she knew it was him instead of Mason. "I assume Mason's with you," she stated, knowing him just as well as she knew herself.

"He's with me, but his heart's across the room. Aww…did I put a booboo in your plan?"

"You didn't think I'd have a plan B, did you?" she inquired. "I'm always one step ahead. I always have a plan b and c and d. You know how the alphabet goes, don't you?"

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Why do you rub me the wrong way?_

 _Why do you say the things you say?_

 _Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

 _But without you, I'm incomplete_

 _I think it must be_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _Nothing else can break my heart like_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _And no one else can break my heart like you_

 _(Like you)_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

 _(Like you)_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

It was a dismal night, as Damon lay in bed, dying, and only moments from joining the Other Side.

Katherine walked in with the cure in hand and put the vial of the cure to his lips, making the blood go down his throat, curing him and saving his life. She rested a hand on the side of his face.

When he looked at her, he said, "You came."

"Of course I came. I owed you one." She took her hand away and then walked out of the room, leaving him to ponder on what she'd meant by that.


	33. Wrecking Ball (Datherine)

Wrecking Ball (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, unnamed vampires, Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1-2. Everything except for "As I Lay Dying," are flashbacks. This is where he actually shows that he still cares for her deeply, despite all the times they've tried to kill one another.

Pairings:

Datherine

*1864*

 _We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_

 _We jumped, never asking why_

 _We kissed, I fell under your spell_

 _A love no one could deny_

 _Don't you ever say_

 _I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I can't live a lie_

 _Running for my life_

 _I will always want you_

It was a dismal night, as Damon chased after her in the woods.

After a few minutes, he caught up with her and they now stood with her against a tree, her back against the bark, him in front of her.

"Why must you run from me?"

"Because I know that you will chase," she replied with a smile.

"Then let me chase you forever."

She made a cut by her collarbone.

"I'm not going to feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it."

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, before bending down to drink from her open wound.

*The Return*

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted to do was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _Yeah, you wreck me_

 _I put you high up in the sky_

 _And now_

 _You're not coming down_

 _It slowly turned_

 _You let me burn_

 _And now_

 _We're ashes on the ground_

Damon and Katherine stood in front of each other in the living room.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth, just this once."

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer. The truth is…I've never loved you."

She left the boarding house, as her words sunk in, though she'd lied to him to protect him.

Upset at what she'd said, he threw an empty shot glass at the fireplace and it shattered into pieces.

*Fool Me Once*

 _Don't you ever say_

 _I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I can't live a lie_

 _Running for my life_

 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted to do was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _Yeah, you wreck me_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

 _Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

 _All you ever did was break me_

 _Yeah, you wreck me_

Damon stood in the tomb, looking around at the vampires, looking for Katherine, but couldn't find her anywhere. Realizing she wasn't there, he threw the blood bag at the wall and it splattered and fell to the ground.

"She's not here," he said. "She's not here!"

*Masquerade*

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _I just wanted you to let me in_

 _And instead of using force_

 _I guess I should've let you in_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _I just wanted you to let me in_

 _And instead of using force_

 _I guess I should've let you in_

"I'm going to stab this right through your heart," Damon threatened with her against the wall and him in front of her, stake raised.

She smiled and said, "God you're hot. When did you get so hot?"

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Don't you ever say_

 _I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted was to break your walls_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _Yeah, you wreck me_

 _Yeah, you wreck me_

Damon went to Ric's apartment to see if Katherine was worthy of vervain, knowing that Klaus was Katherine's greatest enemy of all time. When he knocked on the door and no one answered or opened it, he was curious, so he opened the door and upon closing it behind himself when he walked in, he saw Katherine tied to a chair, burning in the sun. Clearly, Klaus wanted her to suffer or die or both, but Damon didn't want that for her, he suddenly realized.

He blurred over and closed the curtains as quickly as he could, before going to where she sat and snapped the ropes in two, ignoring the pain from the vervain that was on them. He then saw her Daylight bracelet in the corner and slipped it on her wrist. Then he gently picked her up in his arms and left the apartment with an out cold Katherine.

Once he got home and had layed her down on his bed, he gently lifted her head and put a shot glass of human blood to her lips, making the blood go down her throat, knowing she needed it.

In the end, she lived, so all was well, apart from the fact of Klaus being in town.


	34. Come Back

Characters: Katherine, Damon, werewolf

Summary: Just a one-shot. Katherine gets bitten by a werewolf. Will someone come and rescue her in time? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Katherine/Damon

It was a dark night, as Katherine ran at top speed through the Mystic Falls forest. The creature after her was gaining on her, as she ran into a warehouse.

Just as she arrived inside the warehouse, the four-legged black creature lunged at her and pinned her to the floor. It growled and snarled, baring its teeth at her. She kicked it off of her and it slammed against a shelf that had some lit candles and can of gasoline on it. When it slammed against it, the candles and can fell to the ground, the gasoline pouring onto the ground and the candles igniting with it. Within minutes, the warehouse was a disaster with fire.

The black werewolf lunged at and tore into her, snarling as it bit into her and clawed at her. She screamed in pain and tried to get it off of her, but it had bitten, and was still biting her. She was dying slowly.

Damon was taking a walk through the forest, when he heard Katherine's screams of excruciating pain and agony, and knew it wasn't a trick, considering the Sire bond. He ran at vamp speed, following her scent.

The black werewolf continued to tear into her, as she quit fighting all together, just as Damon entered the ablazed warehouse and her head rolled to the right, eyes closed.

Damon through the wolf at vamp speed off of her, making it slam hard into a wall. Before it could recover, he picked her up and gently carried her out at vamp speed.

Once safely in the heart of the woods, he layed her gently down.

He knelt beside her, as her head rolled to the left.

"Katherine, can you hear me?" he called to her.

 _Kat._ He thought to her.

She lay there as still and pale as a corpse. There wasn't any sign of life left in her.

He gently pulled her into his arms, crook of arm holding up her head. With his free hand, he pulled out a tube of Niklaus' blood and took off the cap. He put it to her lips and made it go down her throat, as her skin began to look cracked, which meant she was just seconds from death. Being dead as a doornail.

Once it was finished, he tossed it to the ground and gently picked her up in his arms, at vamp speed, carrying her to the safety of the Salvatore boarding house.

A few minutes later, he layed her gently down in his bed and sat on her bedside. He lifted her upper body, arm under her shoulder blades, hand under her neck. He bit his free wrist and put it to her lips, making his own blood go down her throat, hoping he wasn't too late.

After twenty minutes, he took his wrist away and layed her gently back down.

He trailed a gentle hand down the side of her face.

"Come back, Katherine. Please, Kat," he begged her.

He looked down at her, waiting. He needed her. He had waited centuries for her. Now she was back home. But she was nearly dead. He loved her and didn't want her to ever die on him. They were connected with the Sire bond. If she died, he would feel it as if it were his own pain.

Half an hour later, she gasped, now awake and okay.

So everybody lived happily ever after.


	35. Trouble (Rebekah and Damon's POV)

Characters: Rebekkah, Damon

Summary: Rebekkah gets into a life and death situation. Will she live? Will she die? Will someone find her in time to rescue her before it's too late?

Pairings:

Rebekkah/Damon

It's a dark night, as I walk through the forest of Mystic Falls, VA. My name is Rebekkah Mikaelson and I am a vampire hybrid. I'm half vampire and half werewolf, but there's a family curse. We won't be able to break it until Klaus, my older brother, drinks and kills Elena Gilbert. She's the present doppelganger. In fact, I hate her with all of my existence. I want her dead. I want revenge. She literally stabbed me in the back with a dagger. Yet, my brother I can forgive. He's the one that killed mother.

I stop in the heart of the woods. I thought I heard something move.

Suddenly, a werewolf attacks me. It's massive and black. It pins me to the ground and growls, showing its teeth as it snarls at me. I throw it off me. It hits a tree and I run for my life. I may be a hybrid vampire, but I still have to run. If a werewolf bites a vampire, the vampire slowly dies from just one bite. But I don't know what would happen if a vampire was bitten by a werewolf more than once. I only know that I don't want to die. I can't. I have family and Damon that care about and love me. And I care about and love them too. I can't let myself die. I just can't. So I run at vampire speed for my life.

Before I can get very far, the black werewolf attacks me. Literally. Now I have to fight back. It attacks me, biting into me and clawing. We both growl at eachother, as I try to flee. But it's a werewolf. And a big one. And I'm alone. Nobody knows where I am. And it's biting me. I won't be able to fight it for long. I know this. But I keep on. Then it pins me to the ground, tearing into me.

As my vision blurs and it continues to attack, I sense something very familiar. More like someone. Damon. Then everything goes black.

 **Damon**

It's a dark night, as I'm walking through the forest when I smell blood mixed with the scent of werewolf. Not just anyone's blood. Rebekkah. I know she's the enemy, but I have slept with her and I do kind of care about her. It was just a moment of weakness. I was mentally hurt and quite drunk at the time and she was very convenient. Then we left the bar and went to my place and slept together. So yes. I care about her. Klaus though, I will never care about.

I go to investigate when I smell her blood and werewolf scent. And that's when I hear her agonized pain.

At vamp speed, I follow the scent to go to her rescue. Even if it does mean I might almost die from a werewolf bite again. I don't really care. I just want to get Rebekkah to safety.

I stop in the heart of the woods, seeing the scene. It's chowing down on her like she's just nothing, tearing into her. Just one werewolf bite slowly kills a vampire, but Rebekkah was bitten more than once, I can easily see.

At vamp speed, I rush at it and throw it off of her, making it land with a whine and yelp against some trees.

I kneel down beside her, as I hear it get to its paws and run off yelping in pain. I gently pick her up in my arms and carry her, at vamp speed, towards my place. She's unconscious and pale about now. I hope she'll be okay. I wouldn't want her to die, even though she is Klaus' only sister. I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for her and myself.

Half an hour later, I gently lay her down on my bed. Then, at vamp speed, I run down to my storage of blood and grab the leftover of Klaus' blood.

A moment later, I return and give her the blood and then gently lay her back down.

I set the vial down on the end table and sit down on her bed side watching her, waiting for her to get better. I had only been bitten once a couple years ago, so I don't know how long it would take for her to get better, considering how much she has been through with that werewolf.

 **Rebekkah**

I don't know how long I was out, but when I finally do awake, I feel much better and Damon's seated at my bed side looking down at me. I realize I'm at his place and conclude that he saved my life.

"Welcome back," he greets me.

"Thanks," I answer him.

I slowly sit up and we smile at each other.


	36. Hybrid Bite

Characters: Elena, Katherine, and Damon

Summary: Elena finds a hurt Katherine. Will she be okay? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Katherine/Elena/Damon

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena walked home. When she was on the Whickerey Bridge, she saw Katherine Pierce. The vampiress lay in the water.

After she pulled her out and layed her down, she saw that she was badly beaten up and had a lot of claw marks and a bite to the side of her neck.

As Elena held her in her arms, she cut her wrist with a pocket knife she always carried and put it to her lips. When she didn't respond, she positioned her head back so the blood would go down her throat. While she did that, she called someone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Damon, Katherine's in trouble. I'm on the Wickerey Bridge." She then explained to him the shape she was in.

"I'm on my way," he said. "Katherine, if you can hear me, you're going to be okay, " he added before hanging up.

A few minutes later, he was knelt down beside them. He took her from Elena.

 _Kat, please give me a sign that you're still with me,_ he thought as he looked down at her.

A few minutes passed before a weak answer came.

 _Help me, Damon. I'm dying._

He looked at Elena.

"Let's get the cure, shall we?" he said before picking his sire up in his arms and carefully carrying her.

Once there, he layed her gently down on the couch and went to the deep freezer where the leftover of Klaus' blood was at. He then got it out and went to stand by his sire.

He lifted her head and poured some down her throat.

Afterward, he layed her head gently back down.

She soon got better and everybody lived happily ever after.


	37. The Rescue

Characters: Damon, Katherine, Alaric

Summary: Got the idea from watching a video on YouTube. The part where Katherine calls out to Damon from the living room and he comes rushing in from, I'm guessing the kitchen or something.

Pairings:

Damon/Katherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce walked into the Salvatore boarding house in Mystic Falls, VA. Damon Salvatore was just coming down the stairs.

"Katherine," he greeted her.

"Damon," she greeted back.

There wasn't much to say between the two. Not after everything that happened between the two over the centuries.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her.

"Can't I be here without a reason?" she contradicted him.

"No. Because you always want something," he replied back.

"Not this time around," she told him.

"I find that very hard to believe. What is it that you want?"

"I told you. Nothing."

She sat down on his couch.

He left the livingroom to go into the kitchen to get away from her. He wasn't a big fan of Katherine. Not since she had played games with him and Stefan.

Damon was in the kitchen, when Alaric, at vamp speed, was instantly at Katherine's side where she was on the couch.

"Damon!" Kat yelled, just as Alaric pludged the stake into her and said, "Good-bye, Katherine."

Alaric gave a smirk.

Damon rushed in when he heard her, just as Alaric ran out of the house, which Damon saw. Even though he didn't love Katherine, she was still his Sire. A Sire's bond was the strongest of all. He cared about her, even though he never showed it. Until now.

He was instantly at her side.

He pulled the stake out and gently took her in his arms, positioning her head back. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat. He hoped she would be okay.

An hour later, she slowly started to come to, which meant she would be okay.


	38. The Hybrid Bite

Characters: Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore

Summary: Remember when Tyler bit Caroline? What if Tyler had never left Caroline, no matter how much she yelled and pleaded for him to? What if he had gone to Damon's to get Klaus' blood for the cure, knowing that there was still blood left over from when Damon had nearly died by Tyler's bite when he had been phased a werewolf and had bitten Damon? Will Tyler get her the blood in time to save her life, or will she die? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Tyler/Caroline

It was a dark night, as Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes stood in the deepest of the woods, kissing.

Suddenly, without even wanting to, he accidentally bit Caroline. He stopped and stepped back, hand over his mouth.

"Oh no," he said.

"What happened? Did you just…bite me?" she said, raising her voice.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

She stumbled back, the bite taking effect. Because of the bite, and without Klaus' blood, she would die.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Caroline…" he tried.

"Tyler, please, just get away from me. Don't come near me," she said, trying to be nicer, knowing yelling wouldn't work and that she wouldn't be able to yell much longer.

He stood there, not leaving. He just stood there and watched as it took effect, being in his own horror state. Klaus had now put Caroline into the mess and that just didn't fly with him. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not Caroline. She was his love and he was hers. They were in love and he didn't want to lose her.

She suddenly felt really weak and fell, but Tyler, at hybrid speed, was beside her and caught her from hitting the ground. Then he picked her up in his arms, heading for the Salvatore mansion. As he did, she rested her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck weakly.

"Tyler…" she said weakly and softly.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline. Hang in there. Please just hang in there for me," he told her.

She closed her eyes feeling sleepy.

A few minutes later, he came in and layed her down on the couch.

"What happened?" Damon asked, standing by his drinking table.

"I bit her. It was an accident. Klaus. He told me to and I told him no, but it happened anyway. Please. Damon, I need the rest of whatever you have of Klaus' blood from last time."

"It's in the freezer where the rest of the blood is. It's in a tube bottle," he replied.

Tyler got it from the freezer and then gently lifted her head and uncapped the tube, putting it to her lips.

"Come on, Caroline. Drink."

And she did.

An hour later, she was fine.


End file.
